


The Captain's Ransom

by PinkAngel_101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Betrayal, Disguise, Drama, Fear, Love, M/M, Omega Verse, Pirates, Princes & Princesses, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAngel_101/pseuds/PinkAngel_101
Summary: How far will a Captain go to get his pirates plunder? Royal balls, dresses, makeup?But what will happen when this tough feared Pirate meets the Prince of Shiganshina....Prince Eren Jaeger.His hands chained to a wall. Prince Eren finds himself somehow on a Pirates ship. But not just any Pirates ship.He is a prisoner on the feared vessel known as the The Black Titan. This feared ship is under control of the most feared and ruthless Pirate ever to be known......Levi Ackerman.…………………………………….





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not steal my original story idea.  
> Do not repost my story on other sites.
> 
> No characters belong to me unless they are original characters.
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY
> 
> Written and original posted on Wattpad: May 2017  
> PinkAngel  
> ......

_The world is split into three classes. These classes that separate us making others look down at those beneath them. Once you are born you are either raised in the world of the highest standings. Or looked down upon by others._

_Alpha, Beta or Omega_

_With just one word at your birth. It can change your entire life forever..._

_Alpha. They are the top of the classes. To be an Alpha you are desired by everyone. Strong, Handsome, you get what you want....when you want it. Alphas look for their one mate....their omega. Until they find them they sleep around with any omega in the middle of their heats, along with Betas. The scent of an Omega drives the Alphas crazy. Especially if the omega is in heat. They will do anything to make that omega theirs. During an omegas heat Alphas have the chance of impregnating the omega be it a female of male. Once an Alpha finds his mate. He refuses to leave his mates side. To see another Alpha near what is considered theirs they get jealous and overly possessive._

_Beta. To be a Beta you are in the neutral class. Alphas will slightly look down at you but acknowledge your present. Beta's help keep Alphas entertained sexually while the Alphas look for their omega mate._

_Omega. Being born an omega puts you instantly at the bottom of the classes. Alphas look down on most omegas as they are small, weak and the complete opposite of an Alpha. In most eyes an omega has no purpose. No one takes an omega seriously, and for work they are stuck with the lowest of jobs. However omegas give off this scent, their pheromones. This is what attracts their mate. to most Alphas the scent is non existent until an omega has their heat. This intensifies their pheromones telling the Alphas the omega needs to mate. Male omegas start to self lubricate themselves during their heats making the need for sex stronger. An Omegas heat happens once every month and the need for sexual release lasts about 3-4 days. Most omegas will spend this entire time with their Alpha mate, as the Alphas put off a scent scaring away others. But if an omega has no mate to keep him from being raped by many Alphas they normal hide away in their rooms until it passes. Most omegas take medication to help hide their omega scents to bring less attention to themselves. During their heat, an omega becomes fertile and can carry his or her Alpha's child._

...

The sound of creaking wood sounds now and then; as the ship rocks gently back in forth on the waves. The ocean is calm today as the sky shines brightly this early in the morning. However the peace doesn't last long.

"SHIP AHEAD!" The girl with reddish brown hair calls from the crows nest.

"Isabel what do you see?" A guy with dark blonde hair asks gazing at the small ship in the distance with his grey eyes. The wind blows his white shirt around as his tan pants rustle softly.

She looks through her telescope with her green eyes and grins. "Looks to be of a noble Englishman!" She calls down.

The guy laughs softly. "What the perfect way to start the morning." He turns to a tall masculine man. "Smith, inform the captain...."

"Yes Sir." He nods and walks off towards the captains cabin.

"Get the guns ready!" The second in command calls out as the crew start to run around obeying his every word.

Not long later black boots walk quick and hard along the wooden ship as the door flies opened.

"CAPTAIN ON DECK!"

All bodies stop moving as they watch in silence and slight fear as the man walks across the deck. He walks up the stairs to where his second in command stands.

His black boots that go up just below his knees shine in the morning light. Tanned pants are tucked into them as a loose white shirt hangs off his body. A black vest is worn over top. On his hip hangs a handheld rifle. A sword on his other side while a dagger and his favourite weapon lays hidden in his boot. His face is blank of emotion as if he almost looks bored.

"Captain, what are your orders?" His second in command asks. "Do we leave them be or pursue?"

A dark chuckle escapes the captain as the wind blows his black hair around his face while the bottom layer is shaved. "You know my command Farlan....." He looks up and the sun catches his grey eyes making them almost seem silver. He stands there his arms crossed gazing at the ship in the distance. "No one sees The Black Titan and survives.....call the command."

Farlan nods his head then looks to the crew waiting for the call. "RAISE THE COLOURS!" He cries out.

The captain only smirks as the crew cheers as they get ready in battle position, while the black flag raises up the mast. The white skull with the wings on either side of it blows in the wind.

"I want no survivors......" The captain speaks in a dark voice.

"It will be done, Captain Levi."

 


	2. No Prisoners

"FIRE!" I cry out pointing my sword towards the helpless ship. My crew grins as the canons get lit and fire smashing holes into the hull. "PREPARE TO BOARD!" I cry out as my ship comes up beside theirs. I smirk seeing the main mast already broken and down leaving them helpless with no main sail.

"Captain. What of the prisoners?"

I turn to see Erwin Smith looking to me. He is in charge of any prisoners we capture. "Kill them all. Well.....if any seem worthy to join me leave them alive for my consideration. But kill the rest."

Farlan moves to stand next to me as he has a sword in his hand. "Captain, there is a Omega on board."

I growl out. "Kill them first. I will not have them tempting my crew! ATTACK!" I cry out as I grab one of the ropes attached to the mast and swing across dropping perfectly onto my feel with my gun and sword in my hand. I have three rules for my ship. One being....no omegas allowed near it.

I smirk seeing the women screaming in fear as my crew lands on the deck with me. I could care less what my crew does. As long as they follow my rules, my commands then I will keep them alive.

The men on the ship pull out guns and swords as they try to save themselves. I point my rifle at one man and shoot him straight in the chest as I swing around and stab my sword into another. I watch the light leave their eyes and I grin. I am ruthless, my name alone fears anyone who hears it. Everyone already knows they wont live. Once you lay eyes on The Black Titan, you never do.

I turn and see the Alphas in my crew sniffing the air. "FARLAN!" I cry out needing that omega dead.

"Found him Captain."

I stare at the omega who is already capturing the attention of my men. It's a small boy maybe about 14 years old. I look at him in pure disgust. "Kill him."

Farlan has known me almost my entire life. He knows not to question me. He pulls a knife out and slits the kids neck. The moment his heart stops beating his scent no longer fills the air.

I look around as my crew slaughters the passengers as others grab treasures they find. I walk off the deck and into the captains cabin. My eyes land on a bottle of rum and I grab it pocketing it. I glance at the books and grab some maps to add to the collection I have taken from other ships. I stand there staring at a map on the wall. The country of Shiganshina is circled and I bring a hand to my chin in question. Shiganshina has nothing worthy. Why would a nobleman like this guy wish to travel there.

"Captain..." I turn to see Isabel as she salutes me and I nod to her. "All the passengers are dead except 5 men. Smith has them tied up waiting for your arrival Sir."

I nod and leave the cabin with Isabel behind me. "You know what to do Isabel. Leave the calling card." She nods and moves to get to work.  
"I would rather die then join the crew of such an evil monster..."

I laugh darkly as one of the prisoners spits at Smith. "I will personally see to that then." I pull my gun out and aim it at his head and pulls the trigger with zero hesitation. "Now.....who else wishes to join him?" I look over the remaining four men and see the man dressed up nicer. "I presume this was your ship....."

He nods his head in fear.

"Tell me....Shiganshina.....why would a nobleman like yourself travel to a country known for its fishing. It is simple a fishing town...." I mutter out as I walk over and look him in the eyes. "Tell me."

I see him gulp nervously. "The royal family....."

"What about the royal family....they are a joke....they have no fortune to their name. Everyone knows it." I sigh out bored. "If you don't have anything better to tell me I have no use for you." I pull my dagger out and grab his shirt holding the blade to his throat. "Tell me something worth my while and I will spare your life."

When he doesn't speak I growl out and stab him in the heart. "I am done with this.....kill them all."

"Wait! There is treasure!"

I freeze and look to the one man who speaks. "Treasure?"

He nods. His entire body is shaking in fear as he speaks slowly. "If you promise to spare me.....I will tell you why we were going there."

"Fine...I will spare you. Tell me...."

"The Royal family has a secret treasure. It has been growing in size all these years. They kept it quiet to keep pirates away......"

"How does one get this treasure?" I ask curious.

"One doesn't...no one knows where it is but the royal family. Their Prince turns 19 in three weeks time. On his 19th birthday he is to marry. They will be bringing the treasures out to give to them as their wedding present...."

"Shiganshina has no queen....I remember she fell ill and died.....so you mean to say only the King and this bratty Prince are the only one to see this treasure?"

The man nods quickly. "Yes....plus his new bride will too....It is rumored to be a bigger treasure vault then the Kingdom of Rose District. Thats why we were travelling there. He wanted the Prince to marry his daughter..."

I look to the man and start to think in my mind.

"Captain?" Farlan speaks out.

"Everyone return to the ship and set sail for Shiganshina.....this treasure will be ours." I grin and turn from the remaining prisoners. "Kill them."

"You said you would spare me!" The man cries out.

"But I am....I spared you from dying by my hands...." I laugh as Smith slits their throats.

"Whats the plan Captain?" Farlan asks as we board my ship. The fresh drawing of the skull and wings burnt onto the deck of the destroyed ship to let others know who caused this man slaughter.

"Go to Shiganshina.....find out if we can get our hands on this treasure."

"And if what the man said was true? that only the royals can?"

I glance to Isabel and Petra and smirk. "Then we will make the Prince fall in love with a Princess....have him love them, until he shows them the treasure then slit his throat. Leave him and the King for dead, and take the treasure. Give the orders Farlan."

He nods and walks off commanding the helmsmen to change course. While I retire to my cabin. I walk to my desk where I pull out a map and spread it out only to grab my dagger and stab it into the map on Shiganshina.

"This bratty Prince won't even know what hit him until it's too late and he is dead....." Smirking as I kick off my boots collapsing in my chair behind the desk. Pulling out a cloth I work on cleaning the blood off my sword and dagger. "This will be the easiest plunder we have ever done." I chuckle as I pull out the bottle of rum and opens the bottle taking a swig of it.


	3. Yo Ho

Night falls upon the sky as the moon shines brightly lighting the salty water. All is quiet as The Black Titan moves almost silently and ghost like across the deep dark water. The only sound besides the creaking wood or shifting of crates; can be heard softly over the wind. My voice is quiet as I hold onto the helm with one hand steering the massive ship. While my other holds a bottle of rum now half empty. The wind blows and howls around me and my body, my black hair shimmers in the moonlight as the wind rustles it softly. Gazing out into the darkness of the water that surrounds me with grey eyes, as I sing softly.

"The King and his men  
stole the Queen from her bed  
and bound her in her bones  
the seas be ours and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam

Yo ho, all hands  
Hoist the colors high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars  
Never shall we die

Now some have died  
and some are alive  
and others sail on sea  
with the keys to the cage  
and the Devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green.

Yo ho, haul together  
Hoist the colours high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars  
Never shall we die

The bell has been raised  
from it's water grave  
Hear it's sepulchral tone?  
A call to all  
pay heed the squall  
and turn yourself toward home

Yo ho, haul together  
Hoist the colors high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars  
Never shall we die

Yo ho,..."

"Got into the rum without me I see.....Captain."

I turn to see my second in command behind me looking smug. "Farlan...." I mumble and hold the bottle out for him which he accepts and takes a huge swig of the harsh burning liquor.

"I thought Smith was on helms duty tonight." Farlan asks as he takes another swig of rum before handing the bottle back to me.

"Oh he was.....However I told him to get his freakishly tall body out of my sight for the night...." a soft chuckle escapes my lips.

"Did he put up a fight?" Farlan laughs.

"No, honestly he seemed quite eager to get somewhere..." I smirk darkly. "I am more then positive him and Mike are fucking as we speak."

Farlan laughs out as he takes the rum back and drinks more of it. "I knew he had eyes for our chef! I just knew it!!"

I nod my head and sigh grabbing my rum once more and drink it.

"Is this wise?" Farlan whispers softly.

"Drinking? We are Pirates are we not?" I look at him in a slight drunken confusion.

Farlan laughs shaking his head. "No not the drinking....this plan Levi...what if trouble comes from Shiganshina.....what if the Prince.....what if he is one of the crews true mate?"

Hearing this I gag in disgust then down more of the liquor. "You know that shit doesn't exist.....finding your mate.....it's a fucking lie......."

"So that is why you make a rule of no omegas on board your ship?"

I flash a glare to Farlan, anyone else would shiver or look away in pure terror from my glare....but not him. "Omegas are filthy....weak......worthless......I hate them....I hate them all...."

"Levi......"

"Don't you Levi me Farlan.....it's my ship....my crew.....my rules....and there are No Omega's allowed on board...." I swig more rum as I hear Farlan sigh, turning my attention back to the ocean I sing softly again.

"Yo ho, all hands  
Hoist the colors high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars  
Never shall we die

Never shall we die...."

My Hand grips the helm as I stare at dark clouds up ahead. "Farlan......warn the men....." I turn to my first mate. "A storm will be upon us in moments...."

Farlan nods his head and runs off as I look back to the dark clouds swirling up a head swallowing the stars from my view. The sky lights up as lightening flashes threateningly. I drop the bottle of rum gripping the helm with both hands knowing this wont be a gentle ride.

"I knew the night was too peaceful...." I growl out as the sky opens up with thunder booming loudly. Lightening flashes rapidly as the rain downpours upon me. My black hair instantly sticks to my head and face. Boots rush around as my men run up from the cargo holding cells.

Lightening reflects in my grey eyes as I grip the helm tighter as the boat sways riding over the now huge waves. My eyes see boxes moving around the deck. They open wide seeing the canons not fastened down as they start to move.

"SECURE THE CANONS!" I cry out as I look up to see the main mast bending slightly from the harsh wind catching the sail. "DROP THE SAIL!!!! HURRY YOU FILTHY SEA DOGS!!!!" My hand slips from the helm for a moment as the wheel spins quickly trying to turn the ship into the waves as I grasp it tighter. I feel it stop spinning as I look to see another pair of hands on it.

"Captain.....let me take the helm Sir" I look to see Smith standing there drenched from the rain, as I nod and run off to help get the sail down before the wind destroys it and my ship.

"I NEED THAT SAIL DOWN!!! NOW!!!!" I watch them untying the ropes as I feel the wind catch the sail and it starts to bend the mast as the ship tips with it. My eyes grow wide.

"CAPTAIN THE ROPE!!!!" I turn and see the untied rope now tangled in the netting up the mast keeping the sail up.

"WE'RE GOING OVER!!" Voices cry out in panic.

"Like hell we are....." I growl out and pull the dagger from my boot as I run and start climbing the mast. "Davy Jones will not be taking my ship.....not today!" I cry out as I reach the rope and slash at it with my dagger fraying it until is snaps in two. The moment its loose the sail comes crashing down as the ship jolts back to its rightful position. I hold on tightly to the ropes as to not fly off as my body flies around.

"ISABEL HOLD ON!" I hear Petra cry out in fear as my heart pounds. Whipping my head around I see Isabel hanging from the crows nest. Her body dangles in the air, as her one hand slips from the wood as she screams. I watch others climbing to her but her second hand can already be seen slipping.

I grasp hold a rope and cut it with my dagger that I now place between my teeth. My body jumps from my place on the wooden mast as the rope catches me and swings my body. I watch her hand slip and she starts to fall towards the deck. My body moves quickly as the lightening flashes around us while the thunder booms loudly. I reach a hand out and just in time catch her outstretched hand as she looks up at me with fear in her green eyes.

"Levi!" She smiles at me as I drop us both onto the deck safely. I look up to see Hanji running over.

"Reports, did anyone fall over?" I look around my crew

"No sir......"

I stand up as Isabel hugs my side tightly before Farlan runs over and she jumps into his arms. The wind blows my wet hair as the clouds move quickly above us. The waves start to even back out as the lightening flashes are faded now in the sky. The thunder grows faint as the harsh wind blows the storm by.

My chest is heaving as I raise my hands and shove the soaking wet hair from my face.

"Is anyone hurt?"

Hanji shakes her head. "Nothing to severely that needs medical attention...."

I nod my head and pick up my dagger from the deck and shove it back into my boot. My eyes look around and I grow irritated.

"This place is a mess......clean it up...."

I growl out my order as I stomp from the deck and into my cabin. Slamming the door shut I lean against it for a moment when I feel a shiver run through my body. Sighing I walk to my desk and pull the drawer open. I know the shiver isn't from the cold, or the wet clothes clinging to my body. Pulling out a vial I take the lid off and drop a single pill into my hand. Placing it on my tongue I grab some water to help swallow it as I feel the shiver disappear. I close the vial and throw it back inside my desk.

Unbuttoning my wet shirt I sigh out as It drops to the wooden floor beneath my feet revealing my upper body. I glance down at my left side to see the huge scar from where I was stabbed in the past. I glare at it hating the sight of it. My body is covered in many scars, but this one.....this one is my least favourite.

Pulling a fresh dry shirt on I sigh as I work on changing my pants.

"Yo ho, all hands  
Hoist the colors high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars  
Never shall we die"

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take no credit in writing the song Levi sings. As it is an actual song called. Hoist the Colours.


	4. Preparations

"Captain, we are about three days time from Shiganshina Sir."

I nod my head. "Good...we are making perfect time....this so called Prince's birthday celebration is in just over two weeks now...by time we get there, the girls will have plenty of time to woo him. I glance back to my cabin and sigh annoyed tapping my foot. "Oi....hurry it up!"

The door opens about a crack and Isabel pokes her head out. "Captain please don't make me do this!"

Crossing my arms I glare at her. "Isabel....get out here, now!" I watch her push the door open and she stumbles out onto the deck. My grey eyes land on her in not her sailing outfit but in a beautiful dress. It's a ball gown that puffs out around her in a pale green. "You look...."

"Stupid.....ugly.....like a girl!!" She huffs putting her hands on her hips and I can't help it as I burst out laughing. However I stop it before anyone else hears as I chuckle darkly.

"Idiot, you are a girl....."

"I know that! But doesn't mean I have to dress or act like one......I am a pirate for a reason...."

"Relax Isabel....remember, this is all for the treasure....do this.....win the Prince, and I will let you take whatever you desire from the vault. Captains honor."

"Hmph...fine...." She sighs. "Can I change now? Besides, I am more then positive Petra will have a better chance of winning the Prince's heart then me."

I watch her walk back into my cabin and I sigh. "Exactly why I am sending both of you...." I don't know anything about this Prince.... His likes, his habits. The type of girls he fancies....I am just going off of every other Prince and their desire for a girly girl Princess.

I wait some more till the door opens and out comes Isabel holding the pale green dress. "Where shall I keep this?"

I take it from her hands. "Safer in here...would hate any of the men to get their hands on it for fun." I shrug my shoulders and walk inside laying it on my bed as I gaze at the fabric. "You may return to your position in the crows nest. Inform me of anything you see."

"Aye aye Captain!" I turn as she runs off and I chuckle shutting my door then glance once more to the dress.

"Who knew these would ever find a purpose on my ship....." I laugh darkly as I pick up the dress and hanging it with my clothes. Petra begged me on one plunder, when we found a chest full of a noble ladies wardrobe. She begged and pleaded to let us bring it on board. But Petra has always loved girly things so I said yes just to keep her amused....but now.

"Can't believe we are actually using them..." I laugh to myself before walking to my desk and collapsing in the chair. I try to push the thought away but my fear of the Prince not taking a liking to either girl haunts me. If he doesn't fall in love with one of them....then the whole plan is dead.

Groaning out I rub my temples as I sigh. "Stop thinking negative Levi.....this will work.....then we will have so much treasure we won't know what to do with it all...." This thought makes me grin.

Looking over to the wardrobe that contains the now green dress I start to think. Knowing if for any reason the Prince doesn't like them.....Then I need a back up plan. "But what?" I groan out rubbing my temples as I contemplate what will need to be done.

My mind goes back to the Prince. I have never heard much about the Prince of Shiganshina. Probably just some sad pathetic boy almost of age who is the biggest wimp there is. "An Omega....." I gag at the thought. But I could see it. The Prince of a country known for it's fish and their trades. "I hate Omegas....they make me sick...."

I growl out only to stand up and walk to my door opening it and calling out. "FARLAN!" The sound of footsteps come running towards me as I see my second mate. "In..." I walk back into my cabin waiting for him to follow.

Farlan does as I say and follows me inside shutting the door behind us. "Levi....what is bothering you?"

"The plan...the Prince..." I mutter out. "I fear we need to think of some plan in case he doesn't fall for Isabel or Petra."

Farlan nods his head and moves to sit in the chair across from my desk that I am once more sitting behind. "What is your thoughts Levi?"

Looking at my second in command, my best friend, basically my brother I sigh out. "Once in Shiganshina we both know I can not show my face. If rumor gets out that someone thought they saw the Captain of The Black Titan, the plan goes up in flames."

"What will you have me do..." Farlan asks.

"I need someone to accompany the girls.....be their cousin or some shit....their Brother.....I don't care.....I need you to make them catch this Prince's eyes. And if they don't.....then you need to figure out the type of girl that will."

"But Levi.....we have no other girl but Hanji....."

"Shitty Glasses will go no where near the palace....she would scare the poor brat off before we are given the chance. If all else fails....we will have to improvise...."

Farlan nods his head. "I will do my best Levi. What of you and the rest of the crew?"

"We will remain on board the ship. Can't have a crew of pirates running through the town. The only way this will work is if the Palace and the guards do not know we are here."

"Naturally. The palace would be on lock down and it would be harder to get in and out."

"Exactly.." I look to the maps on my desk my eyes landing on Shiganshina. "I am trusting you with this mission Farlan. I trust no other but you to see this through....Learn whatever you can of this bratty Prince. His likes, dislikes. Do everything to get the girls to catch his eyes. If he ends up choosing anyone else to Marry.....then we are done. We only have one shot at this."

"I will do my best Levi. It is to be a royal wedding the night of his 19th birthday. There will only be parties and balls up until that day. Plenty of moments to woo the Prince..."

"Just make sure he doesn't fall for anyone else...." A sudden shiver goes through my body as I growl out.

"Levi......" Farlan whispers noticing the change around me.

"Shut up..." I grunt out as I open my desk pulling out the vile of pills and swallowing one.

"When will it happen?" I hear the concern in his voice.

"Not for a week after the Prince's wedding......don't worry. This will not interfere with the mission at hand. I just need to get Hanji to make me stronger pills....these don't last as long as they used to anymore...."

Sighing Farlan nods his head. "Levi....you are Captain of this ship. If you had to do the unthinkable to get this treasure. You would right?" I watch a sly smirk form on his lips.

Tilting my head slightly I look at him then roll my eyes. "What the fuck are you talking about? I would do anything and everything I could and you know this."

"Good....I will keep that in mind. I will see that everything is set for the moment we arrive in the Kingdom." Standing I watch Farlan leave my cabin as I sigh out gazing at the pill bottle then tossing them back into my desk.

"Sleep first....then I will make her fix those shitty pills of hers...." Whispering I pull off my shirt ando kick my boots off leaving my pants on as I lay on my bed. I feel the ship swaying on the waves as the wood creaks. How I love this sound and feeling as I close my eyes to rest.

...

In the huge throne room maids and servants rush around in a panic to get the Palace ready for the beginning of the birthday celebrations. The royal suit maker stands before the podium as he makes adjustments on the Prince.

"I don't like it...Change it." The Prince speaks out with command in the tone.

"But your highness.....the King requested you to be dressed in a white royal jacket." He whispers out nervously.

"I don't care what my father ordered.....make me a royal jacket in black or something....no white...that is a royal command."

The Prince stares down at the man before him with his turquoise eyes that shine with authority. The Prince holds his posture up high never having anyone refuse his commanding words.

Bowing his head deeply the man speaks out. "It will be done my Prince...."


	5. Stage 1

My black boots stomp across the wood as I make my way to the quarters of our medical doctor on board. Raising a hand I grasp the handle and pull the door open wide not bothering to knock. Then again why should I....it is my ship.

Hanji sits at her desk reading a book when her head snaps up. "oh if it isn't my favourite little Captain..."

"Shut it..." I grumble and pull out my vile of pills and slam it on her desk. I watch her look from me to the pills then back again.

"So my Captain....what brings you here...." I watch her adjust the stupid glasses on her face as I growl out.

"These aren't working....."

"Oh no Sir....they work completely fine."

"Zoe....." I watch her eyes glint. Her favourite pass time is pissing me off. She knows no matter what, she will walk away from it. Anyone else would be stabbed on the spot. She knows I need her, and this pisses me off even more.

"Fine, fine...." She picks up the vile of pills and looks at them before opening the vile. "They look fine....." She mutters as she pulls out a knife and cuts one up to further examine it, as I cross my arms glaring at her. "What makes you say they don't work Captain? We never had issues with them in the past.....I haven't changed anything about them."

Groaning out I sigh. "I used to only need to take them once every couple days or so....now its daily."

"Daily?" Her head looks up from the cut up pill to look at me. I see shock in her eyes. "There is no need to take one daily Captain."

"Then tell my fucking body that Zoe! I keep......." suddnely I have to grasp onto the desk as my body shivers and I give off a slight scent. "Hahhh give me those damn pills!"

"This is exciting!!! Captain!!! Your body is rejecting the pills after taking them for so many years!!"

I growl out and grasp the collar of her shirt pulling her down to my height. "Fix this.....give me a stronger dose of the Alpha genes...." I shiver out and my grasp on her shirt lessens as I hold back a weak whine. Pushing her back I grab the vile and drop a pill in my mouth swallowing it quickly.

"This is intriguing..." Hanji pushes up her glasses and grabs a note book scribbling feverishly in it.

"Can you do it? Can you make them stronger?" I ask composing my posture at the pills quick effects.

"I can try...but Levi you have to face the facts....."

"Don't you dare say it...." I glare at her.

"You can't hide forever that you are an Omega...."

Anger sores in me as Hanji's back flies to the ground and my dagger points to her neck. My boot rests on her body as I growl out leaning over her. "Don't ever call me that filthy name ever again."

"Levi but you are an Om..." Pressing my blade to her neck she slams her lips shut.

"Never call me that again...." Glaring at her I stand up sliding my dagger back into my boot. "Make the pills stronger....if my body is as you say, rejecting them...."

"Your heats will be uncontrollable...." I shoot a glare at her. "But It's true Captain. You take the pills not only to suppress the heats but to hide your true self. As promised I will never tell a single soul your secret." I nod my head at her. "But please let me speak freely Sir...."

I wave a hand annoyed "Fine...speak"

"I will do as you ask with the pills...but they may not work how you want." She sees my glare and keeps speaking. "Your body is not an Alpha, it craves for the love of an Alpha. I believe your body is acting up against the pills to start looking for your mate."

"Don't be stupid..."

"But Sir....For every Omega there is an Alpha destined just for them.....I know you don't want to believe it....but Captain....you need to find your mate."

"I have no mate, and I never will. I refuse to give into those ways." Walking to the door I open it wide. "Fix them Zoe..." Leaving her quarters I slam the door shut and make my way back to my Cabin.

"LAND HO!!!!"

Stopping mid step I glance up and see the mainland. A smirk appears on my lips. "Shiganshina..."

Instead of returning to my cabin I walk up the steps to the helm where Smith steers the ship. "Captain see that rock cliff?"

I follow his gaze to the huge cliff and I nod my head in approval. "Perfect...well done Smith.....no one will see my ship there from the main roads."

"My thoughts exactly my Captain. PREPARE TO DROP ANCHOR ON MY CALL!" He calls out as the my men get ready, as I turn and see Farlan. He has bags in his hands and is dressed in brown pants, a white shirt and a fancy jacket.

A smirk crosses my lips. "Well, well....don't we look all handsome and noble...." I chuckle darkly as he rolls his eyes at me.

"I am doing your command my Captain."

"I can see that. Tell me, where are our Princesses?"

Farlan groans. "Isabel is complaining about the dress and makeup....Petra is ready and dressing Isabel now....I am going to have nothing but headaches from both of them." I feel the grin creep up on my lips as Farlan looks to me and glares.

"Yah....have fun with that...." I laugh out then hide it before anyone can hear me.

Farlan drops the bags down then moves to the edge of the ship as I follow him and lean on the rail. "Did you speak with Hanji about the pills?" He asks after making sure no one was around to hear.

A growl escapes me. "I did...."

Farlan chuckles. "Sounds like it didn't go well..."

"I almost slit her throat." I shrug it off.

Farlan shakes his head. "Let me guess. She reminded you that you are an Omega and not an Alpha didn't she."

"Shut up...." I hiss. I turn and glare at my best friend who laughs softly. "I can't have this getting out....you know that."

"I do know that..." Farlan whispers. "No one would fear you or take you seriously if they didn't think you an Alpha."

I nod my head only to suddenly hear a huge commotion behind us. I spin around to see all the men gawking at Isabel and Petra. I smirk at how they look.

Isabel has her brownish red hair out of her usual pig tails and is braided beautifully down the back. Her body looks feminine for once out of her pirate clothing. The green ballgown dress puffs around her gracefully giving her an innocent Princess look. Though she has her arms crossed and a scowl on her lips which makes me chuckle.

Petra on the other hand. Petra chose a fitted purple dress that hugs her curves and her body. It's silky fabric give off an elegant look but the shape and fit of the dress gives of a teasing, come get me vibe. Her hair is down around her face with one side pinned up with a graceful little flower. I watch her flirt with the crew, loving the attention all on her.

"Two very different type of girls...." I whisper in amusement.

"Kill me now...." Farlan whispers as I slap his back.

"Just think. This is stage 1 to our plan. And so far everything is going well...." I look to the rock cliff that conceals my ship. "Get the long boat ready!" I order and men rush to it. "Remember Farlan. Observe the Prince....see the type of girls he leans towards tonight at this party. If he doesn't give a glance to the girls...think of a plan. Leave the girls there in the guest rooms and come to me later tonight."

Farlan nods his head as he grabs the bags. "We wont disappoint you Captain."

"Isabel, Petra...." They look to me as I walk over. "Remember why you are being sent...."

"Yah because we are the only girls on board...." Isabel mumbles under her breath.

Petra nudges her ribs and smiles at me. "To win the Prince's heart my Captain."

I nod. "Do no fall victim to the life of luxury the royals live. You are there for a mission. Nothing more."

The girls nod their head and I watch Farlan help them into the long boat.

"Tonight we learn if this plan will work or fail...."

The long boat gets lowered to the water and I watch as Farlan rows them around the rock cliff and towards the shore.

"Don't fuck this up.."


	6. Strategy Plans

Standing in my private living chambers, maids circle me as they help to dress me for the grand ball. The music can already be heard as It floats up through my opened window. My posture is straight and tall as I stare ahead at the mirror.

I stand in black pants, A white button up shirt and to my fathers disgust a black royal jacket. It has the usual princely ware upon it. The golden yellow shoulder tassels, the medals that shine in the light. The white and green sash, the colours of my Kingdom.

"Does it please my Prince?" One of the maids ask nervously.

Nodding my head my brown hair flies around messily. "It does...fix my hair."

Walking to the chair I sit down and look to the maid as she grabs a comb and a kind of hair gel. She puts some in her hands and spreads it evenly in my brown locks before taking the comb and sweeps it back from my face. My face now free of my bangs in a handsome princely manner.

"Better. Now leave..."

The maids make no time at gathering their items and running from the room not wanting to make me angry and repeat myself. Standing I walk to my desk and I grab my long sword and attach it to the belt resting on my hips.

"Two weeks....."

Never once have I dreaded the arrival of my birthday. Finally coming of age in my Kingdom at nineteen is a huge burden for me. For that is the day I am to wed a beautiful Princess or noble Lady of high ranking status.

I tried to get out of this terrible fate, but my father the King refused to listen. His exact words were, I am a Prince....it is my duty to marry once of age. Though lets say I talked him into a somewhat agreement. If he had his way I would be married instantly to the Princess of the Kingdom of Rose, Princess Krista.

Though her father the King. He refuses to wed his only daughter off to the Prince of a Kingdom who's only trade is Fish. My father was furious as he got turned down on the offer. So he found the next suitable prospect. Princess Annie of Trost. Her Kingdom looks up to this tough Princess, but I would never marry her. I refused to.

So this is what lead me here. I bargained with my father that I will marry on my Birthday...but it will be to a girl of my own choosing.

Because of this, my Palace is already swarming with Princesses. Along with Noblemen and their daughters in hopes to get their name into the royal line. Now for the next two weeks each night there is to be a ball or party of some sort. All for me to be surrounded by women so I can pick one to make my Princess. Then when I take the Kingdom as my own, my Queen.

"Such a fucking waste of my time..."

Walking to the window I see more carriages arriving as I groan out. Never once have I met a girl who has made my heart race. I am just not interested in finding love. Besides...being an Alpha like myself. The rumor is there is one omega out there...well I have met many omegas. None have captured my attention. I look down upon them, as all do. Omegas are worthless creatures, their only purpose in life is to impregnate from their Alpha and to give heirs.

I am pulled from my thoughts as a knock sounds on my door. "What?" I call out in a stern voice, as my door opens.

"The King awaits you my Prince...." Turning I see a maid who bows her head nervously.

"Whatever..." I mumble and push my way past her and walks towards the throne room. "Lets get this over with..."

...

Not long after arriving on the shore we hide the long boat then make our way up the main road.

"So Farlan.....is there a plan to get us from here to the Palace?" My heart stops as I stare at Petra then to Isabel as I place our bags down on the side of the road. "And by that look on your face I am assuming there isn't.." Petra sighs out. "Well it wouldn't look proper having 3 nobles walk to the palace and get all dirty."

"I know that Petra...but for now we must."

"Petra stop complaining...you have been through worse then walking...." Isabel shoots the strawberry blonde a look.

"Hey I know that Isabel!"

I groan out as the two girls start bickering only to freeze seeing a horse and buggy come down the main road towards us. I drop the bags and run to the buggy as it stops.

"Please kind sir.....help us...." I stare up at the slightly chubby man who's head is balding. He has cherry red cheeks as he gazes to me with brown eyes taking notice of our attires.

"What happened?" He asks looking from me to the two bickering girls.

"Me and my sisters.....we were on the way to the Palace....but we got mugged....they stole our horse and carriage...please Sir.....will you help me and my sisters?"

He nods his head softly. "Such misfortune, my buggy isn't the finest but I am on my way to the City myself.....I will take you there."

"Thank you Sir...thank you very much!" I turn to Isabel and Petra and flash them a grin as I grab the bags we have with us and I help my so called sisters into the back of the opened buggy as I move to sit next to the man. "We are greatfull for your kindness."

He nods his head as he smiles and whips the reins softly as the horses continue down the dirt road. "So you are hoping his highness will fall for one of your sisters I am assuming."

"That obvious huh?"

A soft but heavy chuckle leaves his lips as his chubby stomach jiggles slightly. "Ah our Kingdom has never had so many royals and nobles in it before the announcement of the Prince choosing his bride to be."

"Guess it would cause such scene..." I smile as I watch the scenery pass us by. "Could you tell me more of this Prince? I am ashamed to say I have heard nothing of him."

Another soft deep chuckle escapes the man as he guides the horses down the road. "The Prince....well he has high standards? To be honest, I would bet my life he wont even look twice at any girl he meets at these parties."

My eyes raise in confusion. "And why would he not?" I look to the man.

"It is hard to please the Prince..." The man laughs. "Lets say he is very picky".

I am confused. Levi said him to be an Omega.... "You make the Prince sound like an Alpha..."

I watch the mans brown eyes open wide in shock. "What did you expect him to be? An Omega?" He must have seen the look in my grey eyes as he bursts out laughing. Glancing behind me I look to see the girls both listening intently and I know this is going to be harder then we thought.

If the Prince was an Omega.....he would be easily swayed.....but an Alpha....

The mans laugh comes to a stop, "Well I truly wish your sisters the best of luck. I mean in the end he must choose someone to marry....one lucky girl will become his Princess. If you play your cards right, maybe it will be one of your sisters." I nod my head deep in thought. "Neither of you are omegas then?"

I look to the man and shake my head. "My two sisters are Beta....I'm an Alpha. Would being an Omega be better? Is the Prince looking for his true mate?"

"No.....being an omega wouldn't even give you a chance....his royal highness looks down on anyone beneath Alpha status. He will tolerate Betas....but omegas are dirt on his boots."

"Sounds like someone I know...." I mutter quietly to myself.

We fall into silence as I keep thinking this over in my mind. So the Prince is a high and mighty Alpha. This may compliment things......

Not long after I hear Isabel gasp and I raise my gaze and I am too awestruck.

"Beautiful is it not?"

In the distance we see the main city of the Kingdom of Shiganshina. And on a hill overlooking it all is a breathtaking palace. "This Kingdom truly has the worst rumors about it....."

"That is very accurate. Most look down upon us thinking us a fishing town....I mean we are. Most who live here are fisherman....but we trade our goods to Kingdoms all around us. If it wasn't for Shiganshina most places never would have tasted fish. It has made us into a wealthy strong standing Kingdom....just outsiders think us pointless."

"Its so cheerful here!" Isabel smiles as we move from the dirt road to the cobblestone one that leads through the city square.

We watch the city pass us by only to come upon the palace gates. Guards stand there as they walk to us. They eye the man and me then gaze to the girls in their dresses. Music can be heard already from I am guessing the ballroom which is most likely already filled with girls in their gowns.

"More party guests by the looks of it."

"Yes sir." I pull out a rolled up piece of paper and hand it to the guard. "We are also hoping to have the King grant us permission to stay in one of the guest rooms."

Opening it he reads the Coat of Arms that ties us into a noble family and he hands it back nodding. "Open the gates, let them inside. See to it they are given a room."

Relief washes over me as I wasn't sure the forged documents would look real enough. But I guess Hanji isn't as stupid as she looks. The man stops the buggy just before the palace steps as footmen come and help my sisters out from the back. Isabel smiles while Petra gives a flirty giggle. I give the chubby man a thank you and give him some coins I carried in my jacket pocket. Jumping down I take the bags only to have one of them take them for me then lead us inside the palace. Once more I show the coat of arms and we are led to a guest room to stay in. We thank the men and they leave and I turn to the girls.

"This only just got harder. We all came with the idea of the Prince being an Omega....I need you two to be at the top of your game." They nod their head and I see some dirt upon their hands from the carriage. "Freshen up....you need to look your best upon meeting the Prince...."

I watch them enter the bathroom and I sigh. "Levi we may need to think of that backup plan...."


	7. Failure or Success?

The music in the ballroom comes to a stop the moment I hear my fathers voice speak up. I ignore what he has to say, knowing he is announcing my marriage announcement to the girl of my choice to come. Sighing I walk to the window and gaze out it at the ocean. The sun is already setting giving the salty water a beautiful warm orange like glow.

My shoulders slumped slightly straighten up the moment I hear him call my name. I walk to the door and have the servants open them wide for me as I step into the ballroom. Girls, girls and yet more girls is all my eyes gaze upon. Minus the noblemen and ladies to showcase off their daughters.

Hushed whispers consisting of, "He is so handsome!", "I would marry him in a heartbeat", "Prince Eren please dance with me!" Echo around me, as I walk with my head held high towards my father. I see him in his white royal jacket and I watch his eyes show anger as he sees my black jacket. I can't stop the smirk that forms on my pink lips as I walk up to him.

"Father...." I whisper bowing my head lightly to my King.

"We will discuss your decision later..." He whispers harshly for only myself to hear as I flash a smile to the crowd. I hear the girls awe as they try to push others aside to glimpse a better look of me, their Prince.

I sense strong Alphas around me, It is mixed with the fathers and even some of the daughters themselves. Most of the girls appear to be Beta status so not fully cringe worthy.....but I do sense the lowest of filth.....Omegas. "How dare you show your face here...." I hiss under my breath as I catch their disgusting scents. But I cover my distaste with that of a Charming Princely smile as the music once more commences as I follow my father as he sits in his thrown as I stand beside him.

I groan in annoyance causing my father to send me a harsh look. "Eren this was your idea.....I would have wedded you to the Princess of Trost."

"Like hell I am marrying here.....besides...she is an Alpha....she would try to control over me." I mutter already thinking my best guess of a bride to be, would be a Beta.

"She would make a strong Queen.....and give you strong heirs...."

Shrugging my father off we keep welcoming Kings and Noblemen as they approach us to introduce their daughters.

I can't deny the girls are beautiful....they stand out in their own special ways.....but.....something is missing.....I just can't place it...but something is. My eyes land on a male maybe just five to seven years or so older then me. On either side of him is a girl. I watch him bow down to one knee as the two girls curtsy deeply.

"My Highnesses. My name is Farlan, I am the great great grandson of William Church a nobleman of high rankings." He remains kneeling as he raises his head of blonde hair and i see grey eyes."

"Of which Kingdom does this Willian Church come from?" My father, the King demands.

"My King Jeager...Myself and my family have lived inside the wealthy Kingdom of Sina for many generations now. My father the lord of the manner was unable to attend your grateful hospitality. But he sent me in his place. With my I bring my two younger sisters." He motions to the one in the form fitted silk purple dress. "This is Petra the eldest of the two." Then his hand motions to the younger girl in the green ball gown. "And Isabel my youngest.....we are all so very honored to stand before you."

I nod my head. "Stand please....." I watch as they all stand up and I walk and shake Farlan's hand then take the eldest of the daughters. "Welcome to our Kingdom of Shiganshina...." I whisper, kissing her hand as I watch her bat her eyelashes at me smiling. My face remains neutral as I move to the youngest. I see an almost annoyed look in her eyes as I take her hand and kiss it as well. "Welcome my ladies.....please do enjoy the festivities..."

I move back to stand next to my father who has yet to stand from his thrown and leaves the welcoming to me for each guest.

"Come my sisters....the Prince has many more guests to greet......" I watch their brother lead them off. Honestly? I don't care that they are out of my sight. I have met hundreds of girls tonight....and kissed every single hand, even of the disgusting omegas....but still....none have captured my attention.

Once all the guests have been royally introduced the dancing once more starts up.

"As Prince you are expected to dance..." I glare at my father as he returns the harsh look. "You need not dance with all of them.....but be seen mingling...."

My hands form into fists as I nod my head. "Yes Father....." grumbling under my breath I push that aside and hold my head high as I walk away from my father seated in his throne, and into the crowd of guests.

Hours have passed and I have danced with countless of girls. But I am beyond bored. This is boring.....I never was one for dinner parties or balls. They just aren't my thing. I have noticed the only girls to approach me have been the Betas. Well with how I am holding myself, the Alphas know not to challenge my power. And the Omegas are too afraid to come near me.

Walking towards the food table I feel someone bump into me. I turn and glance the strawberry blonde in the silk purple Dress. "Oh your highness! Forgive me.....I am so clumsy...." She whispers softly.

"It is quite alright.....sorry. Refresh me of your name..."

I see shock and hurt in her eyes and I have to bite back my laugh. "It's Petra...." she says with a tone to her voice. I already know the type of girl she is....all eyes must be on her....

"Ah well forgive me....Petera was it?" I watch her huff in anger as I mix up her name on purpose and she storms off.

"Oh wouldn't you make a charming queen...." I roll my eyes and make my way to the food table and taking a plate of some food. I take one bite when I see Petra's sister at the food table basically drooling over the food. Disgusted as I watch her stuff her face I shove my plate into a servants hands then walk off out onto the balcony.

I hear footsteps approach me and I spin around and sigh. "Oh its you....uhhhh....." I give him a stare saying, like the fuck I remember your name. Tell me it.

"Farlan Church..." He bows his head and holds a glass of red wine out to me which I accept and sip.

"Right.....eldest brother....has two idiot sisters...." I watch him tense up as he glances down to the ground in silence. I made fun of his family, yet I don't even care.

"Let me apologize for my sisters if they did anything unappealing in your eyes my Prince...."

"Are you positive you are all related? You look nothing alike.....and act so...different....The older sister is a fucking flirt who would probably sleep with any guy who would allow it. Plus she has to be the center of attention....then the youngest..... has zero manners and is unappealing to behold....but then there is you....." I mutter out as I take in his stance and I can see nobility.

"I am my fathers son.....My mother died not long after child birth....he married a noble widow who had two daughters of her own....." I listen to him speak.

"Thought so....but you see them as your real family?"

He nods his head. "Yes highness....they are my sisters....I am sorry they offended you....." I sigh and he looks to me. "My Prince....is something bothering you?" He bows his head quickly as I sip the red wine still in my hands.

"It's the girls here......lets just say your sisters aren't the worst ones....but there is not a single girl I would choose to marry." I sip the wine more.

"What do you look for in a bride if I may ask?"

I laugh at this.... "I don't want a bride....I am only doing this because it is the law and duty of a Prince....."

"May I speak?" Farlan whispers and I nod my head as I finish the wine he brought. "If you would allow it my Prince.....I have a cousin....."

...

The crew is silent as most of them are in the storage bays drunk out of their mind. They hated they can't leave the ship....but they all understand the severity of the consequences if they do. I hold the vile of pills in between my middle finger and thumb as I look at them.

_"I did as you asked....." Hanji places the pill vile before me._

_I picked it up and spoke quietly. "The Alpha gene is stronger?"_

_"Yes Captain...." She adjusts her glasses on her nose. "Though I also had to add a lot of Beta genes into them....."_

_"What!" I stare at her. "I want to be sensed as an Alpha, Shitty Glasses!"_

_"And you will......but to the strongest of Alphas you might let off a somewhat Beta scent...I had to.....you are a strong Ome...." I glare at her reaching for my dagger as she shuts her mouth. "I needed more then just the genes of an Alpha to hide it....but I guarantee you...no one will learn your secret....."_

Staring at the pills I remember the conversation I had with Hanji. "She is crazed as fuck.....but a genius...." I chuckle darkly as I put the vile in my top drawer of my desk. I look to the round porthole window and can't help but sigh. "He is probably having a nightmare of a time with those two girls....."

A knock on my door sounds as I sigh and stand. Walking across my chambers in bare feet as my boots rest beside my bed. I open the door and am met with the grey eyes of Farlan.

"Captain...."

I usher him inside and shut the door then cross my arms as I watch him. "Failure or success?" I whisper out.

"Failure...."

I growl at his answer but I listen as he speaks up.

"You said before......you would do anything to see this mission through...." He stares at me. "Will you stand by your words Captain?"

Nodding my head I mutter. "Knew they would fuck it up......but yes....I do stand by my word as any captain would. I will do anything to get my hands on that treasure...I swear to you as a Pirate Captain."

"I am happy you said that...." I watch Farlan grin at me as he pulls something out of the inside of his jacket and tosses it to me.

First I thought it was a dead dog. Until I caught it and stared at the silky black long haired wig held in my hands. "What is this?"

"Tomorrow night.....the Prince is awaiting the arrival of my dearest beloved Cousin......The beautiful Lady Levina...."

Listening, I put two and two together and my eyes open wide at exactly what my first mate is suggesting me to do. I open my mouth to argue as he holds up his hand.

"Captain....you gave your word as a Pirate Captain just moments ago....you would do anything......"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very proud for coming up with Levi's girl name.  
> In other books its always Leva for girl Levi.  
> But I wanted something more lady like and I came up with Levina.  
> I have yet to see another author use this name from books I have read, so I didn't steal the idea.


	8. Lady Levina

I stare up at Farlan a glare in my eye.

"Captain you were the one who said you would do anything..."

"I didn't mean dress up as a fucking girl you asshole!!!" I hiss out. "Find another to play your fucking game." I throw the wig back to Farlan and he catches it.

"There is no other....the only other girl is Hanji....." I grit my teeth. "And every other male on this ship....well Levi I wont lie to you.....you have the smallest and most feminine body out of them all. AND YOU KNOW IT!"

I stare at Farlan as my anger grows deeper. "Farlan...don't raise your voice at me....." My hand litches for my dagger but he doesn't even flinch.

"You don't scare me Levi......we are childhood friends....I knew you before you became the captain of this damn forsaken vessel....like the fuck you can scare me." I scoff knowing he is correct on this and I sigh. "Let me just show you Levi....please..."

"What did those two do to fuck it up?" I growl out as Farlan walks to me and I cross my arms as he places the wig upon my head.

"Petra was too conceited and full of herself....she got huffy the Prince didn't remember her name....and Isabel had no manners and basically made a puddle of drool over the food...." I roll my eyes as Farlan's hand secure the wig in place. He grasps my shoulders and spins me to look in the mirror.

My eyes grow wide as I watch the long black hair whip around my face and shoulders. I stare at my reflection and gulp nervously. "Farlan I can't.....there is no way I will wear a dress!" I quickly pull the wig off and throw it onto my bed. "And the Prince couldn't be that stupid of an Omega to fall for this...."

"About that....." I turn to look at Farlan and see the look on his face. "There is something you need to know of the Prince......"

...

I growl out as I stomp across the deck of The Black Titan and grab Smith's collar of his shirt. I pull the monster down to my height and glare at him.

"If I hear you let any and I mean anyone leave this ship......I will kill you myself Smith....I am leaving both you in charge and Zoe." I send her a harsh glare.

"Don't worry Captain! go have fun!"

I cross my arms after pushing Smith back from me as I walk to Hanji. "I am not going to have fun...." I hiss out. I am going to try and salvage the mess those two idiots caused....." The wind ruffles the sleeves of my white shirt as my reddish brown vest secures it to my body.

"Captain we should be leaving...if we want to make it in time...." Farlan calls as he places a bag over his shoulder and climbs down the rope ladder to the long boat waiting in the water tied to the ship.

I growl out. "Don't think I wont be coming back to check on you.....I am still the Captain....and anyone who steps one foot off this ship....I will kill, am I understood!!"

My men all nod their heads scared to anger me, as I walk to the rail of the ship and go to climb over. I glare once more at my men as they scamper back to work. Sighing I climb down and jump into the long boat with Farlan.

"I fucking hate you..." I growl out sitting there. I watch him sigh as I untie the long boat and he starts rowing us to the shore. "So the Prince is an Alpha....."

"Yes....he is a strong Alpha at that......" I see worry glance in Farlan's eyes. "You have your pills right? Did Hanji..."

"She made me stronger ones....I am fine. Tell me more of him."

"Well....he is rude, conceited, looks down on everyone....hates Omegas....basically...he is you..." I snap my gaze up to Farlan who is laughing softly.

"Then how the hell do you expect me to win him over?"

"Because you two will think alike....and I am more then positive you would have the same interests in a lover....so you might be able to showcase that...."

I look off to the side slightly pissed off with this whole situation. "He wont be stupid enough to fall for it....he will see through the disguise and know I am a male."

"He may not....if you act the part then you are safe....and you will have to soften your voice....speak more girly...."

"Did I mention how much I fucking hate you!!" I glare across the boat to Farlan.

"Only about a hundred times today...Levi you can do this....be the Lady the Prince desires....you will be the one he leads to the treasure room."

"Easy enough for you to say...you won't be the one in a dress!"

"I know you hate this plan....but it will work....it has to work...." Farlan speaks as he pulls the long boat up to the shore.

I step off onto the shore and I see a horse and buggy. "I hate you..." I hiss out as Farlan tosses me the bag he brought.

"Yah, yah, yah.....get dressed...."

I growl as I unbutton my vest sliding it from my shoulders then unbuttons my loose white shirt letting that also fall off.

"What is the story?" I grumble out knowing we have no other option but this insainly fucked up plan.

"I am the great great grandson of William Church a high ranking nobleman from Sina. I live with my father the Lord of the Manner. Isabel and Petra are my sisters by marriage..." I listen to Farlan as I kick off my boots and remove my pants. "my mother died not long after child birth, and he remarried a widow with two daughters."

I pull out a pale pink dress made of a soft light fabric. Leaving my boxers on I slip the fabric reluctantly over my body. "Oi....tie this fucking thing up for me....and Don't you dare laugh.....so how the fuck do I tie into this story...."

I feel Farlan's hand take the ties of the corset backing and starts tying it up. "Your mother was the sister to my beloved mother...making us first cousins. There you go." He speaks finishing the ties. "I told the Prince you were unable to make the journey with us the other day but you were coming and would be there tonight."

Looking in the bag I see a pair of my own tighter form fitting briefs as I look down to see the boxers bulk the dress out. Slipping them off I replace them with the tight briefs that come higher up my thighs. Once that is done I pull out the damned black wig and pull it over my own head of black hair. "This damned thing better not fall off..... "I grumble." If anyone learns the truth of who I am...."

"I will make sure no one does.....I will be there to help...."

"Anything else I need to know?" I mumble as I put one leg up on the boats ledge and pull the dress up to my high thigh as I place a strap around it and place my dagger there.

"No....you know everything there is to....Levi we have just less then two weeks for you to woo the Prince....."

Eyeing some shoes I slip my feet into them. Turning to look at Farlan the black hair whips around me. I watch his eyes grow wide as he looks to me.

"Then I will woo him.....and make him fall hard for me...." I speak in a soft girly voice as I smile, making Farlan stumble backwards.

"Fuck....you look beautiful......."

...

My eyes grow wide as we approach the palace. "Wow..."

"I know right....." Farlan whisper out to me. "The stories we heard of Shiganshina were far from true Levi..."

I nod my head in awe as we stop at the gates and the guards allow us entry, upon seeing the royal horse and buggy that the Prince allowed Farlan to use. I keep reaching up and pulling the black hair over my left shoulder and playing nervously with it. For one it feels so odd having long hair....and two I need to keep making sure its still on my head. I know its secured tightly but if it falls off.....

Farlan hops off the buggy and I gaze at him as he holds his hand out to me. "My Lady..." I open my mouth but slam it shut holding back my growl and sharp remark as I place my hand in his and he helps me down.

"I hate you...." I growl out quietly in his ear for only him to hear. Once on my feet I brush my dress down and look up at the huge palace in awe. I gulp already sensing the presence of many strong Alphas inside the palace.

"You said your heat will be in three weeks from now?" Farlan whispers to me as I weakly nod my head.

"Y-Yes....." I shake my head to compose myself. "Why?"

"Have you taken a new one of Hanji's Pills yet?" I look to Farlan and I look around the courtyard before the palace entrance to see others looking at me. I shake my head gulping as I turn to the bag and pull out the vile. I feel Farlan block my view so others don't see as I put a pill in my mouth and swallow it.

"Better?"

I hear what smells like Farlan sniffing and he looks to me. "You smell like a Beta.....it's different.....but that's good.....the Prince wont look twice at other Alphas and he is disgusted with Omegas.....come....."

Farlan gives the bags containing my new wardrobe to the footmen telling him the room we are staying in and he holds his arm out to me.

"Shall we my Lady?"

I nod and weakly place my hand upon his arm as he walks me through the entrance and leads us to the left and down a hall to the ballroom. I can hear the music playing already as I try to keep myself in this stupid character.

"If Isabel or Petra fuck this up....."

"I told them of my plan.....they are expecting the arrival of their beloved cousin." I nod my head as we enter the ballroom. I watch as couples twirl around the dance floor smiling happily. Others sit at tables eating some food. or just standing in groups talking while sipping wine.

I can sense many Alphas and I prey these pills will hide the true nature of myself as I look around the ballroom.

"That's the Prince....there dancing in the black royal jacket." Farlan whispers to me as I look to the dance floor.

It didn't take long to catch sight of him....his Alpha genes radiating out stronger then any other in the room. The way his body moves....is beyond graceful....how he holds his head high....how his chocolate brown locks are combed back revealing his perfectly structured face. I can't seem to look away from him......he is like a god.....I feel my heart race quicken in my chest as I can't stop the blush from appearing upon my cheeks.

"Are you over heating?" Farlan whispers out. "You're face is turning red."

"Huh?" I finally manage to pull my gaze from the Prince and shake my head. "No! No....I am fine..." I speak softly.

"Good....because....here he comes...."

"What!" I look up to see the Prince has indeed seen Farlan and walks his way over through the crowd. I stare down taking calming breaths.

"Farlan....you returned."

I see Farlan bow his head and I immediately curtsy next to him looking down. "Yes your Highness....Let me introduce you to my Cousin......Lady Levina...."

I slowly look up from my curtsy and i see he is taller then me by a couple of inches. I stand up slowly and find myself gazing into the most beautiful turquoise eyes. "Your highness...."

I whisper out only to gasp out as he reaches out and takes my hand in his. My face heats up as he raises it to his lips while he bows to me. "My Lady.....welcome to my Kingdom...."


	9. The Prince

I gaze up at the prince and I try my best to conceal my blush but it shows upon my cheeks. I have never blushed once before in my life......I groan in my mind blaming it on the damn dress, the pretending to be a girl.....if I could be myself....I would kick this Prince's ass then slit his throat for kissing my hand.

"You were right Farlan.....she is a rare beauty....."

Glancing to Farlan I send him a glare as he meets my steal gaze then lowers his head in a bow. "She is also a fine dancer my Prince....."

My eyes grow wider hearing this as I have to bite my lower lip to stop my yelling out. I look to see the Prince eyeing my face, his eyes lingering on my lip I am biting. I gulp nervously unsure if he could see my anger towards Farlan or if he saw something....different in that action. I go to speak when he beats me to it.

"Then you wouldn't mind me stealing your cousin away for a dance now would you Farlan..."

My heart races as he places his hand upon my waist and I yell at myself in my mind. I try to remain calm unsure what the hell is going on with me as Farlan tells us to have fun. Before I can speak I feel the Prince guide me onto the dance floor as music plays.

"My Lady....." He holds his hand out before me. "May I have this dance?"

Looking from his hand to his face I gaze into his turquoise eyes nodding my head. "I would be honored my Prince....." I whisper quietly placing my hand in his.

Expecting us to join in with the dance that is going I watch him raise his hand up. I feel my face heat up as the musicians stop playing and all eyes turn upon us. I watch the Prince nod to the composer and he nods turning to the musicians and starts conducting them in a new soft slow song.

The Prince pulls my smaller body into his chest. I blush looking up at him. "My Prince...."

"Be my escort for the remainder of the evening Levina...."

"Oh..." I look down to conceal my sly smirk. I turn it into a soft smile as I look up and nod my head for the Prince to see. "I would be honored my Prince...."

"Good....because I wouldn't have taken no for an answer...." My heart races hearing his words. With his hand on my waist my other in his hand he gives me a dashing stupid charming smile then starts to lead me in a dance.

I hate that I can dance the girls part so perfectly in a waltz. I had to teach Farlan to dance....and being smaller then him....well I don't need to say which role I played.

I keep my focus upon the Prince before me. Farlan was right...I can see the Pride on his face. He is very conceited and full of himself. He is basically me.....Farlan wasn't lying.

A soft smile escapes my lips against my own will as the Prince leads me around the ballroom. With my eyes only on him, I never noticed the rest of the ballroom stopping their movements to watch us. The dance floor is cleared for just the two of us to spin around it. My smile remains on my face as the Prince spins me out from his body. My long black hair spins around my face and body. I gaze at him seeing a small smile on his own lips as he pulls me back against his body.

The music keeps flowing around us as I can't stop smiling as he leads me around the dance floor. Both his hands move to my waist and he lifts my smaller body off the ground slightly in a tiny lift. Once my feet are back upon the polished floor; his hand takes mine once more as his other remains on my waist.

Gazing at him I can't stop but feeling.....different. This is a feeling I have never felt before.

"Levina...." I blink my silver eyes up at him. "Farlan did not lie of your beauty.....however I feel.....I need to learn more of you....."

"I...." I blush deeply. "I feel the same my Highness...."

"Eren...." I feel his hot breath upon my ear. "Call me Eren...."

"My Prince Eren....." I whisper out as the song comes to a slow down as he ends it dipping me back in his strong hands. My body arches as my head falls back having the long black hair fall beautifully around me. Thankful that Farlan picked such a good wig to not move around much I sigh in relief as the Prince stands me back up.

Clapping is heard around us and it is then and only then I realized we were the only ones dancing.

"May I get my lady a drink?"

I nod my head shyly. "I would love one..."

Leading me from the dance floor I notice him ignoring the dance requests from actual noble ladies. I smirk to myself knowing his attention is fully upon me.

I watch him looking between choosing me a red or white when he smiles. I watch him pick up a glass of wine with a pink tinge to its liquid. "A Rosé wine for such a beauty.....I am guaranteed this sweeter wine will suite your tastes the best."

I cringe at his ridiculous chose as I drink rum straight out of the bottle. "Thank you.....how did you know this is my favourite?" Taking the glass I take the tiniest sip and want to gag. But I hold the feelings back and smile softly as he picks up a red wine for himself.

"I have this sense about others, I guess you could say my lady." I try not to scoff as I groan out in my mind, as I keep sipping my glass of sickeningly sweet wine.

"Am I that easy to read?" I whisper out softly in a girly soft voice.

I hear a soft beautiful laugh as I look up to see the Prince smiling as he laughs softly. "No....you aren't easy to read at all....there is something about you.....something different then every other girl in this palace...."

"What do you mean?" I whisper out worried he might see through my disguise.

"For starters...I never met a girl I wish to be around or so close to.....but I dare say...I don't want you out of my sight Levina...." I gulp and my face heats up against my own will. "Just now.....when you blush, it makes my heart race for you." His hand reaches for my cheek as I shyly look to the side. Pulling his hand back he sips his wine. "Join me on the balcony for some fresh air?"

He asks me yet he is already moving my body with his before I even answer. I nod my head softly. "Some fresh air would be lovely...." I prey it helps cool me down stopping all this damn blushing....I never even knew I could blush before today...now I can't stop.

About to step out onto the balcony I glance over my shoulder to see Farlan chuckling as he watches me. I watch Petra and Isabel run to him as they start giggling. I roll my eyes and return my attention to the Prince.

"Tell me more of yourself my Prince Eren..." I smile and look up batting my eyelashes. I watch his face gaze at mine for a long moment before he leans in.

"Or we could just skip the talking.....and get straight to the kissing..."

My eyes open wider as I never once considered the thought I would have to kiss him. "My Prince.....I uh..." I stumble backwards as he walks forward and cups my face in his hands.

"Shh....my Lady....you are quite safe with me....."

He leans in and I feel his hot breath on my lips. I quickly turn my head to the side as his lips touch my cheek. "My Prince please.....what type of lady would I be if I kissed a man I just met...." I whisper out in a panic. I do my best to push the fact my cheek is tingling from where his lips touched from my mind.

I hear him sigh lightly then his fingers caress my cheek. "Forgive me my Lady.....I don't know what came over me....you just......" Another sigh escapes him. "Maybe it's just my Alpha genes driving me mad. There is something about you that makes my heart race.....that makes me want you only for myself......"

I shiver listening to his deep voice speak to me. "And how would you do that? Make me only yours I mean?" I whisper preying he doesn't say what I know he will.

"I have never met a girl I wish to mate with......I want to mate with you.....make you mine.....mark you as mine.....cover you in my scent so no other Alpha touches you....."

"Shit......." I mutter out quietly to myself. "I......I am far from ready for any of that....."

The Prince downs his drink in one swift gulp as I try my best to not panic. "I know....forgive me for saying such things. I just.....want to grasp your body and push you against the wall and mate with you..."

I take a nervous step back from him. "It's getting late.....I think I should retire to my room....."

"Please do..." He whispers nodding his head. "Before I force myself upon you....."

I gulp in fear and run back inside the ballroom. I instantly see Farlan and run to him not caring where the girls are and grasp his hand. "Get me out of he here!" I hiss to him in a panic.

He makes quick work of guiding me from the ballroom and to the room we are staying in. "Levi what happened?"

I pull the damn wig off my head and throw it upon the bed. "HE WANTS TO MATE WITH ME!!!! NO TREASURE IS WORTH THIS!!!!!"

Farlan's eyes light up as he tries to not laugh. "and you know this how?"

"The damn fool of a Prince told me.....told me how he wishes to push me against the wall....mate with me....mark me as his and only his....not allow another Alpha to touch me!" I watch Farlan burst out in laughs. "FARLAN IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!" I scream out at him.

"But it is!!!" he laughs more as I walk to him and punch his arm. "Sorry..." He winces rubbing his now sore arm. "But just imagine the look on the Prince's face if he tried to fuck you and found a dick instead....."

"Fuck off Farlan....I would never let him touch me in such a way....but knowing he wants to......I need to get out of here...."

"Levi you can't leave now....what about the treasure?"

"I don't care anymore...."

Farlan crosses his arms and raises an eye brow. "You don't care about the gold....the jewels....how we would be wealthier then the King of Maria himself...." My heart races at the thought.

"That does sound beautiful....." I whisper out.

"Tell the Prince you wont go that far without marriage first...."

"Farlan......something is wrong with me around him....."

Farlan places a hand to my shoulder. "He is such a strong Alpha....his genes are higher then any on our ship or that I have met before....its natural for your Omega side to want the attention of such a strong Alpha....."

My heart pounds. "He said I was the only one he has met who he wanted to mate with...."

Farlan speaks up with joy to his voice. "I wonder if the Prince realizes he is gay? I mean you are the only one to attract him....yes you looked like a girl....but still....."

I growl watching him laugh. "You are enjoying this way to fucking much. I swear Farlan....if he tries to fuck me....I will kill you...this is your plan.....you will be the one to die first....well second after the Prince that is....."

I growl out and pull the damned dress off my body and lay on the bed after pulling my pants on. I sigh out as Farlan leaves to find the girls as I just lay there my eyes closed.

"I hate being an omega......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Through writing the dance scene I listened to this song on a constant loop. it felt so them.
> 
> 'I See The Light' from the Disney movie Rapunzel.


	10. Surprising Actions

Waking up in the morning I even stun myself at how early it is. Impatient to get downstairs I shower and dress before the maids even come to wake me. The only thought on my mind is, I need to see her.....

I dress myself in a pair of cream coloured pants and I tuck in a deep turquoise shirt. I button it up and roll the sleeves up to my elbows. Grabbing a cream coloured vest I pull that on over top of the silk shirt that matches my eyes perfectly. Then to finish the outfit off I grab my brown expensive boots and pull them on having them cover my pants.

Walking to stand before the mirror I grab the brush and run it through my brown locks of hair. Unlike at the balls where I gel it back into place, I leave it loose today and natural. I am to still dress like a Prince even on days when there are no balls....but luckily I don't have to dress up as much. Tonight there is to be another party. Well this one is more of a dinner party. But she will be there.....so I am actually looking forward to it.

Happy with my appearance I flash a dazzling smile in the mirror. "Yah.....I look handsome for her....for my Lady.....my beautiful Lady Levina..."

Just speaking her name makes my heart race. I need to get to know her better.....hell I already told her I want to mate with her......she is a Beta....I can make her my Princess....then one day my Queen. I can't explain it....there is just something about her that draws me in...this is a first for me with a girl.

Shaking my head of these thoughts I leave my room and push my way past the two maids who wake me each morning. I hear their footsteps stop as they look back to me.

"Your Highness!" The shock is clearly sounded in their voice as I ignore them and make my way down the corridors to the banquet hall.

Entering the room I see no sign of her yet and I growl out annoyed. Noblemen and ladies sit at the huge long table as food is delivered to them. The minute I enter, the room grows quiet. My father the King even is shocked to see me at such an early time in the morning. Greeting the guests with a small "Good Morning..." I walk and sit next to my father.

"Well aren't you up early...." He speaks as he eats his meal.

I shrug and eye the door. "I felt no need to sleep in today....Father I am going out into the city today...."

"Oh is that so?" I glance to my father and he is eyeing me curiously. "And what brings this on? You hate leaving the palace to mingle with the commoners."

I laugh softly. "I know.....but I plan to show off our city to someone special...."

A light almost shines in my fathers eyes. "Someone Special? Please say you met a girl..."

"I met a girl at last nights ball....Father she is perfect....she is beautiful....she makes me.....well she makes my Alpha...."

"You wish to make her your mate?" My father shows curiosity towards me. "Never once has a girl done this to you my son.....I was worried for a while. I feared you may lean towards males and this of course could not be allowed as the future King."

I hear his words and scoff. "Father....a male has never once captured my attention....No one has.....but her...."

My father nods his head. "She is of royal blood?"

I shake my head. "Not a royal....but of noble blood....we met her three cousins two nights ago. The ones descended from the Noble lord William Church of Sina...."

I watch my father nod his head as a waiter asks me what I would like to eat. I wave him off. "Nothing at this moment....I am waiting to eat with another..."

"I will return later then your Highness..." Shock can be seen in his eyes as he rushes off.

"The noble line of Church huh.....Ahh yes....I remember now....the young lad and his sisters.....I wasn't impressed with those girls....but the boy seemed of noble blood."

I nod my head. "Ahh his sisters are of a second marriage....Farlan is his fathers son...the girls are from the lady his father remarried to." My father nods in understanding. "But his cousin is far from his sisters....."

"She must be to make you act like this...." I watch my father laugh. "Just do not scare off the poor girl my son...."

"I don't plan to.....I plan to woo her....have her fall in love with me....then I will ask her to be mine......." My voice fades as I watch Farlan enter the room. On his arm is the very beauty herself. Her long black silky hair moves around her slender body perfectly. She is dressed today in a beautiful pale yellow dress....and it makes her soft pale skin almost glow.

Standing from my chair I instantly have all eyes upon me as Farlan sees us and stops his whispering to my Lady and bows his head.

"My Prince.....good morning..." I watch his annoying sisters bow as well. I nod my head to them but my attention is only upon her.

"My Lady...." I whisper softly as I step up before her. I watch her blush shyly as she curtsies softly.

"My Prince....." she whispers out in that very angelic voice I dreamt of all night.

I smile as I reach out and offer her my hand. "I would be honored for my Lady to join me for breakfast....then I wish to take you into the city and show you around...."

I watch her look up from her curtsy as her beautiful silver eyes show shock. "You wish to.......what?"

I chuckle as I reach out and take her hand. "Farlan....you wouldn't mind me whisking your cousin away from you would you? I will take great care of her and return her in time for the dinner party tonight."

I watch Levina blush madly at the taking of her hand as Farlan bows his head. "Of course my Prince.....will you have guards with you. I just fear for my cousins safety..."

"Of course you would....she will be safe with me, and yes.....Palace guards will accompany us. However if you wish to chaperone...."

"Oh I don't think that would be....."

I watch as Levina cuts her cousin off and smiles. "My Prince.....please allow my cousin Farlan to join us.....my parents would prefer if I had a chaperone, while going out with a male...."

I laugh then nod my head. "It is settled then.....after we eat the three of us will leave...." Farlan sends a look to Levina as she mouths something to him. Figuring she is just shy to be with me alone I will allow this. I want her to be comfortable. "however my lady....I request you to join me for breakfast...."

"Oh I....." I watch her blush shyly as she looks up to me. "I would be honored my Prince....." I hold my arm out for her which she accepts and I lead her away from her cousins and to the head of the table where my father is.

"Oh thank you..." She whispers softly as I pull out the chair for her. Having her seated I push the chair in as I sit next to her and my father.

"So you are the beautiful flower that has captured the attention of my son...."

I groan out but I watch her bow her head to my father. "My King.....I am Lady Levina of Sina...."

"Ah yes.....related to the Church family....well respected name...."

Levina smiles. "I am happy you think so my King....I love my family dearly."

I wave the waiter over and smile at Levina. "Please my lady....what would you like to eat for breakfast...we have anything you can think of..." I speak to her as the waiter waits patiently.

"Oh.....I would like...." I watch her look around the table then she smiles. "Those pancakes looks delicious....maybe with some fresh fruit on top?"

I turn to the waiter and wave him off. "You heard her....I will have the same." He nods his head and rushes into the kitchen. "Would you care for a little drink?" I whisper motioning to the bottle of champagne placed before them.

"Oh my Prince.....I would be honored...." She smiles softly at me making my heart pound. The thought of mating with her is high on my mind. But to do that.....against her wishes.....she would never agree to marry me....I will not force her to.....I need her to willingly say yes to my proposal.

"Allow me then..." My father even looks at me in shock as I grab the bottle and remove the cork pouring us both some to share together. "I do hope you enjoy our Kingdom Levina...."

I watch her raise the glass to her luscious lips and she sips some nodding her head in approval of the drink. "I am very excited to see your Kingdom....I already see all the stories I heard of Shiganshina to be lies....it is far more grand then I expected."

"Though the rumors help to keep the pirates away...." My father laughs.

"Ah yes....to have everyone think we are a weak country....we are not under attack by pirates..." I smile. "This makes our Kingdom very safe to live in."

"I admit...that is a relief....Pirates are so cruel and heartless..." Levina whispers.

"Don't worry my lady.....I will keep you safe from them...." I whisper touching her cheek gently as she blushes softly. God how I wish to taste her lips.....

Gazing into her eyes I can't help but lose myself in them. I have never seen silver eyes quite like hers before.....they flash grey and with a hint of ice blue giving off this beautiful silver hue.

However I am pulled from my thoughts as the waiter brings out our food and places them before us. "Your Highness.....my Lady....please enjoy...." He bows deeply then moves back to the other servants waiting to be called upon.

"Please enjoy it Levina....you only deserve the absolute best there is to offer." I whisper softly to her.

"Thank you My Prince..." She whispers back softly. I watch her sip her champagne once more before setting it down and lifts up a fork and knife. She cuts some of her pancake with a little fruit on it and eats it.

My heart sores as I watch a smile appear on her soft pink lips. I can't explain it....other then Love.....I Eren Jaeger....Prince of Shiganshina am in love....and I vow to make this beautiful thief of my heart, mine.


	11. Shiganshina

"Why did you get me dragged along on this date Captain.." Farlan whispers to me as we stand outside and wait for the Prince to show up.

"Like fucking hell I was going to go alone with him.....he wants to mate with me remember!" I hiss through my teeth in my normal voice. "Fucking hell my throat is getting so sore speaking in a higher tone...." I grumble out rubbing it slightly as I look down at the ugly pale yellow dress. "I look hideous...."

"The Prince thinks you look beautiful...."

"Then he is fucking blind......I am a male.....how stupid can he be!" Farlan tries to stop his laugh as I glare at him. "Watch it first mate....I still have my knife on me....I can pull it out at any minute...."

"Yah, yah....you do that and ruin this entire mission. Say goodbye to all that gold.....the jewels...those diamonds...." My eyes open wide as the greedy pirate in me wants that more then anything. Farlan chuckles knowing he is correct. "You took your pills right?" I glare at him as he sniffs me.

"I did why.......can you smell me?" I whisper in worry. If the Prince smells me to be an Omega....

Farlan takes another sniff then shakes his head. "No....you just smell more Beta then usual....but that could be because you spent all morning sitting beside the Prince at breakfast....he is one of the strongest Alpha's I have come across....he beats me by plenty..."

"He is....." Hearing the sound of horses I turn around my long black hair whips around me as I see the Prince riding up driving the buggy himself. Already sensing the Alpha in him I take a step back almost shyly.

Farlan seeing this, but remains silent on the matter.

My eyes remain on the Prince as he pulls the buggy up and gets the horses to come to a stop. His brown hair blows gently in the breeze as he hops down and walks towards us.

"Farlan....." He nods to him then bows down deeply before me causing me to blush shyly. "My beautiful Lady....." He holds his hand out for me as I shyly place my smaller one in his.

"M...." I clear my throat softly to make it higher pitched. "My Prince....." Thankfully he didn't seem to notice.

"Today Levina....." He whisper and pulls my small framed body closer to his. "I wish not to be a Prince.....just call me Eren...."

I nod my head softly then whisper out shyly. "Eren...."

The Prince helps me up onto the buggy so I am to ride up next to him. "Farlan you will ride in the back"

"Of course your Highness....please do pretend I am not here......I am just here for my Cousin's sake and her shyness....Plus my father would wish she has me accompany her...but do not feel the need to include me in anything....Today is a date for you and my cousin...."

I look over my shoulder and shoot a glare at Farlan as the Prince nods. "I am glad you understand how today will work...." I suddenly feel a hand to my face and I shyly let the glare leave as I look up to the Prince. I hate to admit....but even I wont deny how handsome he truly is. I curse at myself for thinking such thoughts. "My Lady....I am going to show you all my Kingdom has to offer...."

I nod my head looking off blushing faintly as my hands play with the long black hair. "Eren.....did you not say we would have guards with us for protection and safety...."

He laughs and gently turns my gaze to look behind us. I blush shyly seeing the guards on horses ready to follow.

"Do not be scared my Lady.....I will let no harm ever come to you...."

I gaze up into his bright turquoise green eyes and I smile seeing the truth behind those words. "I trust you Eren....."

Eren picks up the reins and smiles at me before whipping them as the two horses start to move. I feel the wigs black hair rustle around my body as I gaze around.

Looking into the back of the buggy I see Farlan reading a book that he must of had tucked away in his pocket.

"Welcome Levina....to the heart of Shiganshina....."

I gaze around as he leads the buggy into the heart of the city.

"It is far more lively then I thought it to be...." I whisper out looking around in wonder. In truth I have seen many cities as we pillaged and burned them. But never have I seen a city as beautiful as Shiganshina.

I hear a soft chuckle from the Prince and he pulls the buggy over. "I am going to tie the horses here and show you the beauty of my Kingdom...." He jumps down from the buggy and ties up the horses then holds his hand out to me. Blushing I place my hand in his as he helps me down.

Though I stumble slightly getting a footing and fall into the Prince's strong body. "Fuck....." I curse out quietly in my normal voice, before blushing as I cough shyly looking up at him. Blushing deeply as he holds me. I thought I almost saw a look of question pass his mind but it is gone the moment he whispers softly to me.

"Levina....already throwing yourself on me?" I gaze up my face a bright red as he laughs. "I'm only teasing.....are you alright?"

I nod my head and place my hands to his chest and push away from him shyly. Though I can't help but feel how muscular he is as I clear my throat and nod my head. "I'm fine....t-thank you for catching me....."

The guards arrive and tie their horses up as one or two remain behind to watch them as Farlan jumps out of the buggy putting his book away and stands behind us a bit.

"Come my Princess...." I hate how easily he makes me blush as I growl to myself at how much I hate this Prince.

He holds his arm out to me and I place mine in his as he walks me through the streets. I see the citizens gaze to the Prince in shock as they whisper. This makes my guess in my mind clear. He isn't a Prince who normally goes out into the world of his citizens....he seems to full of himself for that.....I know he just wants to show off his Kingdom to me....Most likely in hopes I will wish to stay here with him.

"There are so many beautiful stalls here...." I whisper gazing around the main street of the market place. There are stalls of food, silks and satin, along with jewelry. One even has the most beautiful polished sea shells I have seen. I must have been gazing at them for a moment to long with Eren whispers into my ear.

"Pick one my lady...." I jump softly at his voice as I gaze to the stand.

"Oh I couldn't....."

Though before I know it my body is being lead over to the stall. The owner looks up and his eyes grow wide seeing the Prince at his stall.

"Your Highness!" He bows his head.

"My beautiful Lady here wishes to have a shell....."

I watch the owners eyes light up as he gazes to me. "Ah of course......which would you desire my Lady?"

"But my Prince.....I don't have any money on me....."

I watch him laugh and smile. "Even if you did.....I wouldn't allow you to spend a cent of it.....pick one...."

I look back to the shells and smile softly. Being a Pirate I am in love with the ocean and anything to do with it....I admit in my Captains cabin, I have a small collection of sea shells....but none as beautiful as these.

"There are so many beautiful ones...." I whisper out on awe.

The owner smiles then bends down and pulls out a tray of shells that catch my breath. "Or perhaps the Lady would prefer one of these....I found these along the rocky shore....the water and the sunlight gave them such beautiful colours..."

"Wow....." My hand reaches out to a shell with a mixture of colour. Some light shows an almost turquoise while others cause a beautiful pink.

"How much for it...." Eren speaks in a Princely voice.

"For my Prince and his Lady.....10 Shillings...."

"Place it in a bag for us...." He speaks out as he pulls out 20 Shillings and lays it on the stall.

I watch the owner wrap it gently in a soft fabric as to not let harm come to it and places it in a small pouch and hands it to me which I accept. "Thank you kind sir....." I give him a soft smile and he nods his head.

"Thank you for taking such a liking to my stall my Lady...." I nod my head as the Prince places his hand on the small of my back and leads us off.

Carrying the bag gently as to not cause damage to it I smile up at the Prince. "Thank you....you didn't have too...."

He smiles and keeps walking. "I wanted to...."

Walking down the street we stop at many stalls. I am intrigued with each items that are on sale as we walk past them.

The Prince stops at a stall with the finest silks and Satin in Shiganshina. "Levina....allow me to have our royal seamstress make a dress for you to wear on the day of my Birthday...."

My heart pounds in my chest. His 19th birthday.....the day he announces his bride to be.

I watch him walk up to the stall and his hand touches the silky turquoise colour. "Not only will it match my eyes.....but it is the colour of my Kingdom..." He turns his gaze to me. "It will look beautiful with your skin tone..."

I can only nod my head. "I would be honored to have a dress made for your birthday celebration my Prince Eren...."

I watch a smile grace his lips. I have seen him smile before...but it was always in a 'look at me' sort of way....but this one seems to be of true happiness.

Glancing back I see Farlan grinning as he nods his head to me. We both know what this means and I grin and look back to the Prince. He purchases the silk roll and gives it to a guard to carry. "Do not get this dirty...."

"Yes your highness...."

"You will look beautiful in it my Lady...." I blush as he once more starts to lead me around the market place.

I take a deep breath then sigh. "What smells so heavenly?"

I gaze around the marketplace as Eren points to a stall. "They are selling fresh battered fish....it is a delicacy of our Kingdom, would you like to try some?"

Nodding my head I sigh out. "Yes please...it smells amazing...."

Walking towards the stand Eren pays for some of the battered fish. I watch in awe as they take the fresh pieces of fish and dip them in the batter before frying them up causing that amazing aroma.

"My Prince.....my Lady....please do enjoy...."

"Thank you..." I smile and take the package containing mine as the Prince takes his.

"Come with me Levina...." He whispers as I follow after him and we move to the beach. He pulls his vest off and lays it upon a rock so my dress wouldn't get dirty as I sit down. I gaze at the ocean and I smile.

"This is such a beautiful sight..."

"You love the ocean then?" I nod my head to his question.

"I do....it's as if it calls out to me...." I whisper out softly.

I watch him start to eat his fish and I do the same loving the taste of it.

"My mother when she was alive....she would bring me into the city....we would buy the battered fish and sit here just like this....I was only a small boy back then....about 8 years old. I would tell her my dreams of leaving Shiganshina one day....sail the ocean...." I look to the Prince in shock. "She told me one day I would be able to....but I will always return home here....where one day I will become King....."

"She sounds like a beautiful Queen....I'm sorry for your loss Eren...have you.....lived that Dream and sailed the ocean?"

I watch him sigh and he takes another bite of his fish and shakes his head no. "It is still but a dream for me...."

I don't know what to say....he actually opened up and told me something personal....I keep eating my fish as I sigh out and gently lean my head against his shoulder as we sit together and watch the ocean waves crashing upon the beach.


	12. Moonlight Rendezvous

"The King and his men  
stole the Queen from her bed  
and bound her in her bones  
the seas be ours and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam

Yo ho, all hands  
Hoist the colors high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars  
Never shall we die"

I sing softly in the room I am staying in standing before the opened window. Dressed in the damn dress with my long black hair pulled over my left shoulder. My fingers run through the hair as I gaze out to the ocean in the distance.

"Never shall we die......"

Leaning my body to the window frame the late night air blows against my face softly. I have already been in this Palace for about a week now. Meaning the prince's birthday celebration is in just one more week. That day I will learn if I fooled him into loving me or not. Farlan remains in the palace with me, though I sent Isabel and Petra both back to the ship.

"How I hate it here....."

I whisper out to myself. Though the sound of distant horses galloping can be heard. In a smaller town of Shiganshina a dispute arose and the Prince had to head there two days ago. My ears perk up as the horses grow louder. That is when I see it. The palace guards returning from the trip. Though my eyes only land on him......

"Eren......"

I whisper out his name as I lean out the the window slightly to catch a glimpse of his chestnut brown hair blowing in the wind as he gallops along on his white horse. He looks so graceful and poised as he rides. Pulling the horse's reins he comes to a halt and hops off the animal. I watch him hand the reins over to a stable boy then he pushes his hair back from his face.

My hand moves up to my chest as I feel my heart racing at the sight of him. Yesterday and today were the first time he hasn't been by my side since arriving....and I have just felt off. I am unsure of what these feelings are and I refuse to believe it something stupid along the line of love. Love doesn't exist....a Pirate Captain's only love is the ocean and treasure. So why do I feel happy that he has returned safely?

I watch him look up and our eyes lock. I blush and pull away from the window shyly stepping out of his view.

"Levi.....what is happening to you......even from up here......I can smell his Alpha scent....." My body shivers drastically as I almost collapse but I run to my pills and swallow one quickly. I stand there eyes closed breathing deeply. My heat will hit me in just over a week and a half....by then I will be back on the open water my ship filled with gold and jewels.....and the Prince?....well he will be long out of my life by then......the ocean will be separating us.

Turning around my eyes land on the sea shell he bought me. A smile forms on my lips which instantly disappears as a knock sounds on the door.

"Eren?" I whisper and rush to the door and open it, finding myself feeling disappointed seeing just a maid.

"My Lady.....the Prince wished me to bring this to you as he did not wish to disturb you at such a late hour....."

"Oh....thank you....." I give a tiny smile accepting the envelope from her. She bows and walks down the hall as I shut the door. Walking to the bed sitting down I open the sealed envelope.

Pulling out a folded up piece of paper I gaze at the neat cursive writing of the Prince. I don't mean to, but a smile forms on my lips as I read the letter.

_My Dearest Levina,_  
_How I hated being away from you for even just two days. It was torture in my mind...all I thought of was you....how I longed to see you....to run my fingers through your black hair....to feel the warmth of your smooth soft skin....to gaze into your beautiful silver eyes.....Levina I must see you....It can not wait until tomorrow...._

_Meet me in the gardens in ten minutes if you feel the same....._  
_I will wait all night for you to show up if I must....._

_Forever yours,_  
_Eren_

The letter slips from my hand as I find myself running from my room before I can even think about what I am doing. Only one thing is on my mind.....I have to see him....

By now the palace is asleep as it is already past one in the morning. My shoes echo softly as I rush down the halls and stop at the entrance to the courtyard. Running outside I enter the gardens. Walking around with no sign of him I stop myself.

"Levi.....what am I doing? I am getting in way too deep......"

My soft mumble is interrupted as I hear a voice from behind me.

"You came...." I spin around the long black locks swinging over my shoulder as my eyes land on the Prince. "Levina....."

He walks up to me as my heart races seeing him up close once more. Is it possible for him to look even more handsome? Because he does.....

"Eren....."

I watch him walk up to me as he cups my face in his hands. I gaze up into his turquoise eyes before he leans down capturing my lips with his own in a kiss. My eyes go wide for a moment before I melt against him and kiss him back shyly. One of his hands moves from my face as he wraps it around my smaller body pulling me into him. What felt like minutes but was only seconds he breaks the kiss as I gasp for air.

"Forgive me my Lady.....I just.....couldn't resist....."

I blush madly at the fact that I kissed him back.....how I didn't overly hate it......

"Eren......I missed you...." I whisper out and lay my head to his chest sighing softly.

"And I missed you....." I feel a kiss to my head then he pulls back gently. "I brought you something....."

Raising my head I look up to him. "You didn't have too....."

He flashes me a charming Prince smile that makes me want to kiss him again. He takes my hand and leads to a bench as we sit surrounded in beautiful roses and flowers. He pulls out a box and opens it revealing a string of beautiful ivory pearls.

"I saw this and I just knew I had to see it on you.....may I?"

I gasp at it's beauty as I nod my head. "Of course......"

I have him place it around my neck as I pull the long hair out of the way as he clasps the necklace for me. Raising a hand I touch the pearls softly.

"Do you like it? I almost got you one with diamonds....but I remembered your eyes when you saw the seashells.....and I knew I had to get you pearls....."

"They are so beautiful.....I love it Eren thank you....."

"Levina.......I have already told my father.....I know who I am to marry, as long as she will have me....."

I gaze up at him as he smiles at me.

"My father refuses to let me become public with this yet......but just so you know...." He leans in closer and whispers into my ear. "I plan to marry you....."

Happiness fills my heart as I try to tell myself its because I will get my hands on the treasure.

"Will my lady have me?"

"Eren...." I blush shyly nodding my head.

My heart pounds the moment he kisses me deeply. My hands cling to his jacket as I kiss him in return. Though the gentle kiss soon intensifies as he licks my lower lip begging for permission....which I find myself allowing him. I can handle a kiss......but it's his hands that start to roam my body that get my heart pounding. His hand now on my thigh I have to pull away from the kiss and stop him from raising it up any higher. I gulp and stare at him.

"Forgive me......."

I look off to the side shyly. "Eren.....I can't.....I'm not ready for anything like that.....not until I am wed....."

He sighs and nods his head. "I understand my Love.....I can wait until then......for you...."

I sigh in relief and nod my head softly. "Thank you Eren......" I look up and smile. "I should get back to my room.....if Farlan awakes to find me missing......"

"Of course....let me walk you....." I nod my head as we stand up and he takes my hand in his. Silently we walk through the halls of the quiet palace until we come to the room me and Farlan are staying in. "Levina...."

"Eren...."

I gaze up into his turquoise eyes only to have him lean down and kiss my lips gently. "Sleep well my soon to be bride....."

I blush madly and open the door. "Good night my Prince....." Entering it I shut it gently and lean my back to the door as I hear him walk off. I sigh out trying to calm my heart as I pull the black wig off of my head and run my hand through my own hair.

"Have a good night?"

I jump in fright and turn my gaze to Farlan who sits on my bed with the letter in his hands.

"Shut up...." I growl out. "Though the plan worked."

"Oh?" Farlan eyes the necklace around my neck and looks up to me. "Did he confess his love to you?"

"He already told his father I am the one he plans to marry....."

Farlan chuckles. "And the moonlight Rendezvous? What of that?"

"He asked me if I would have him....as a husband....."

"And what did you say?"

I shoot a glare to Farlan. "What the fuck do you think I said....."

"Levi......be careful around him......I think you know why....." I gaze off not wanting to admit to anything. "Don't fall in love with him Levi.....what will you do then? You are no lady....you can't stay here with him....."

"I wouldn't want to do that....." I growl out and pull the knife out from my thigh strap and push Farlan to the wall with the blade to his neck. "I know the plan......I will never fall in love with him....that you can believe....."

Farlan chuckles and nods my head. "So the blushing.....the shyness....all an act to catch his attention?"

"Of course it is all an act......and it worked....in a week he will announce me as his bride to be......then that treasure is ours......that you can count on....this time next week we will be back on the ship....sailing away with all the royal crowned treasure this Kingdom has to offer......now let me get to sleep.....im exhausted from this act...."

I watch my first mate nod as he enters his room through a joint door and I let the dress fall from my body as I lay in my briefs on my bed staring up at the ceiling. The pearl necklace still around my neck as my fingers raise up to graze my lips.

"Just an act....." I whisper out falling asleep with the memory of the Prince's lips upon my own.

 


	13. Misunderstandings

Our lips are molded together as we kiss desperate for the touch of the other. My hands are tangled in his brown locks as his hands are on my waist. Soft pants and moans escape our kiss as his hands move to squeeze my hips.

A deep growl sounds from his throat as the pressure on my hips increase. I shiver out weakly at how easily he dominates me. I groan weakly feeling just how much this damn Prince can turn me on. So much lately that I have to wear extra tight briefs to contain my well.....erections.

Breaking the kiss I gasp for air as I blush and shyly run my hands through my long black hair. It appears to make me look shy as the Prince watches me with lust in his eyes. But in reality I am making sure the wig hasn't slipped.

"Levina....."

I gaze up at him my face flushed. There is no denying my body wants this....his touch...his hands on me....My body craves for it and tries to make my omega scent noticeable.

"I never imagined I would meet a girl who makes my heart race like this......how I want to make you mine....to mate with you.....become one with you...."

I blush madly trying to come to my senses. Raising my hands to his chest I go to push him away but I find myself caressing him instead.

"Eren.....my Prince......"

"I know.....I am pushing again, forgive me my Lady....once we are married, then I will make you mine."

Nodding my head I lay my cheek against his chest. "Once we are married....."

Eren takes a deep breath then sighs out. "You smell amazing.....at times you smell more then Beta....." Gazing up at him he looks to me and brings a hand to my face caressing my cheek. "Was your mother Omega? It's odd really.....at rare moments when we are together like this. I sense an almost alluring, mouthwatering omega scent.....but then its replaced instantly by beta..."

My heart pounds and I know I need to take more of my pills then if he senses that. "Yes.....my mother was Omega..." I whisper out softly. "Are you angry I have omega blood?"

The prince leans down and kisses my lips. "I hate all omegas.....if you were anyone else then yes.....but I love you Levina.....I dare say I would love you even if you were an omega....."

My face flushes pink as I smile. "Eren....I am falling in love with you too my Prince...." I whisper shyly kissing him back softly.

I watch a grin form on his lips as he lowers his head to my neck kissing it softly. The bastard has learned just how sensitive my neck is. He knows how I love it being kissed. My body shivers as I try to contain a moan.

"Levina.....how is the dress coming....the one for my birthday..." I feel his hand push my long black hair away to get more of my neck exposed for him.

I blush madly shivering like mad trying to fight off my omega urges. "It is coming along my Prince....I hope it will hahh please you...."

"You will be wearing it....it will please me...." Eren places a finger to my chin and raises my gaze. "My beautiful soon to be Bride...."

Smiling up at him, my heart races. "Soon my love...soon I will be forever yours.....I should go.....Farlan will worry...." I whisper out softly.

"Why must he worry so much.....he knows you are with me.....that you are safe with me." Eren sighs out not wanting to let me go.

"My Prince....." Leaning in more I lay my head upon his chest once more. "I love you...."

"I wish I met you sooner in life Levina..." I feel him place a kiss to my head and I smile. "I just..it is hard to explain. But meeting you feels like you filled this empty void in my heart..."

A soft sigh escapes my lips as I nod my head. "I feel the same...like we were meant to be together...." I pull away from him giving a small smile. "I truly must return to Farlan...I will see you tonight My Prince...."

"Yes you will....and I should get back to my duties...take care my love..."

I nod and turn and rush off. My hand is upon my chest as it beats madly, forcing myself to leave his side is growing harder and harder.

Arriving at our room I enter and slam the door behind me. Farlan who was sitting at the window with a book in hand jumps up in shock.

"Levi?"

I rip the damn wig off my head and throw it onto my bed. "I need to get the fuck out of here...." My hands shake as Farlan stands up and stares at me.

"The pills are no longer working.....I can smell the omega scent.....and it is strong..."

"I know that!" I hiss out. "It's the damn Prince....his Alpha is so strong.....my Omega side wants him....It is getting harder and harder to refuse his actions...." My hands move up and grip into my black hair.

"Levi...have you considered that this Prince is yo..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence.....He is not my damn mate....."

"But look at you....you can't stay away from each other....your body is literally screaming out for him...you aren't like this with any other Alpha...."

"Shut up..."

"Levi....once two mates find one another....there is no separating them....."

In a flash I pull my knife from my thigh holder and throw it next to Farlan's head sticking it in the wall. I watch his eyes open wide. "Say that one more damn time and I won't miss next time. He is NOT my mate.....nor will he ever be..."

Farlan nods his head. "Forgive me Captain...."

Glaring at Farlan I walk over and pull my knife from the wall. Then grabs my pills taking two more of them. "Now....if you will excuse me....I have to go try on that fucking dress the Prince wants me to wear...." I grab the wig off my bed after re securing the knife to my thigh. Standing before the mirror I pull it back on my head.

"The Prince's 19th Birthday is in two days..." I nod as Farlan speaks up. "He will announce you as his bride to be...."

"Yes.....then he will show me the treasure vault....and we will break in and take what is inside. Then we will be long gone before I marry the fool or he can touch me."

"Sounds almost too easy...." Farlan chuckles.

"Because it is....I must go....got to look gorgeous for this fucking Birthday celebration..." Rolling my eyes I quickly leave the room and make my way down the halls to the royal seamstress.

...

Standing there I watch Levi leave and I sigh out. "he is your mate Levi....this won't go as easy as you imagine it will....." Leaving the room I walk through the halls and I spot the Prince. "Good Afternoon your Highness."

"Ah Farlan! Perfect.....I needed to speak with you...."

"Oh?" I walk over to him as he grins at me. "What may I do for you, your Highness?"

"I needed to know if your Father would be upset."

"Upset? Sorry Sire I am confused." I look to the Prince.

"Sorry....I wanted to know if he would wish to be at my Birthday celebration....the day I make Levina my bride....."

Listening to his words I shake my head. "Oh no....My Father won't mind you announcing you're engagement that night to my cousin...."

"Announcing my Engagement? Farlan....you do realize the whole point of my Birthday celebration is the day I am to marry do you not?"

My eyes open wider as I stare at him. Levi kept saying he will announce their wedding to come..... "Forgive me.....I....must have misunderstood....Levi..na....." I catch my slip up. "She is aware of the wedding?"

"Well yes....I told her I was going to make her my bride after all...do you think she will like this tiara?" I watch him open up a box he was carrying to reveal a dainty tiara with emerald gems embedded all around it.

The pirate in me loves it as I nod my head. "Yes.....I daresay she will love it...."

"Good...I just took it out of the vault to be cleaned for her." He smiles as he closes the box. "Two days...in two days she becomes my bride....then I get to make her fully mine...."

My mind races as I nod. "She is pleased to become yours...I should go check up on some things....good day your Highness." He nods his head and walks off as my heart races as I go back to our room and await Levi's return.

"Shit....shit shit.....Levi you idiot...he isn't announcing your marriage in two days time like you said....you are getting married!"

...


	14. Midnight Escape

"WHAT!" I yell out slamming Farlan's back against the wall. Anger boils within me as I use that to hide this other feeling stirring in my heart.

"It is as I said Levi....in Two days time you will be marr...."

I Kick his legs out from beneath him and throw Farlan onto his back on the floor. I pin him down with my legs as my knife traces his neck.

"One more time First Mate....." I watch Farlan gulp and I chuckle darkly.

"The Prince......means to marry you.....to marry Levina the night of the party......"

A low growl escapes my throat as my voice is its normal deep tone. "Guess there is no getting out of that....to not marry him....will catch his attention....but to marry him....that fucking Prince will pounce on me the moment we are alone....hell he may try to mate with me in the fucking ball room......" Slowly I crawl off Farlan completely pissed off.

"Never thought I would see the day my Captain gets married...."

"Shut it Farlan....." I growl walking to the window as I stare out at the ocean in the distance. I hold the knife in my hand running the blade along my slim pale fingers.

"You could....make a trade...a deal of sorts with him."

Glancing over my shoulder I look to Farlan. "And what deal would that be?"

"Well as his bride...you have the rights to the treasure vault...Tell him you will finally give yourself to him after he shows you to it."

Turning my gaze back to the ocean I think over his words. "Get him to show me the vault.....then I will make my move....Kill the Prince.....steal the treasure and leave before he can touch me. Though I do admit.....the image of his face would be priceless learning me to be a male....." Hearing Farlan laugh I turn towards him. "Once midnight hits meet me at the stables....have two horses ready....I am returning to my ship tonight to tell my men the news...."

"Yes Captain.....and if the Prince notices we are gone?"

"Leave him to me.....I will tell him I needed something special....for our wedding. Leave me for now...." I wave my hand dismissively as Farlan leaves me alone in the room. Sighing out I turn only to freeze as something catches my eyes.

Walking to the table next to my bed I lay down my knife and pick up the seashell the Prince bought me. Sitting down I run my fingers delicately over the smooth surface. The pinks and Turquoise tones shine brightly. With a smile on my face an image of the Prince enters my mind.

"I will kill the Prince.....stab my knife into his heart..." The thought alone causes a sharp pain into my heart as I set the shell down carefully. "What is wrong with me.....come on Levi......this life isn't me....I was born to sail the ocean....sail across seas....not be a princess to a Prince......He will die.....and I will be the one to kill him."

Though I can't ignore the pain in my heart at this idea. However I push those thoughts away and get ready for the midnight escape.

...

After night falls I said goodnight to my Prince and retired to my room. Once there I pull the wig off and the damn dress.

"God I hate wearing these...." I growl out deeply.

Grabbing my tan pants I pull them on then placing the loose white shirt on my body I tuck it into to the pants. Next I grab my black boots that go up my legs and my vest throwing it on. Making sure I have my pistol on my hip as I slip my favourite knife once more into my boot.

"Feels weird wearing so much clothes..." A dark quiet laugh escapes my lips as I walk over and grab my black cloak. Placing it over my shoulders I turn to the window when I stop as the shell catches my eyes once more. I walk to it and snatch it up placing it in my vest pocket. Pulling the black hood up over my face it hides me in shadow.

"Now to get to the stables without being seen...."

Moving to the window I glance down it as I crawl through it. I grip onto the lattice that covers the castle with vines as I start to climb down as if it were a ladder. I knew at midnight the guards in the courtyard switch shifts and there is a five minute gap with no one patrolling.

Jumping the remaining four feet I land on my feet crouched down behind a bush. Pulling the hood down lower over my face I walk in the shadows silently to not be heard or seen. Sneaking along the shadows I hear voices as I shove myself against the castle.

"I have never seen the Prince this happy...." One of the voices spoke up.

"Same.....meeting Lady Levina has made him not so cruel..."

Peaking out I see two guards walking towards the courtyard to patrol. I heard their comments as they pass by and bite my lower lip. Shaking the thought from my mind I start walking to the stables once more.

In the distance shadowed in night I see a figure and two horses. Making sure the hood still covers my face I run across the walkway and walk up to Farlan.

"Any troubles getting the horses?" I whisper out.

"No....but we did forget to factor in the stable boy...." Farlan motions behind him and I see a boy with blonde hair that falls around his face to his chin. Farlan tied his hands behind his back and sat him there on a bucket as he shakes in fear.

A smirk crosses my face as I walk up to him. Kneeling before him I pull my hood back slightly, enough to show my face. I watch his bright blue eyes open wide in fear as he gasps.

"Ahh so you know who I am...." Grinning I pull the knife from my boot. I watch the boy nod his head. "Don't speak a word of this to anyone.....do you understand.....don't tell a living soul you saw us here and I will....spare your life...." A look of relief washes over the boy. "However....if you do tell anyone...." I trace the blade of my knife along his face. "I will stab you in the heart with this very blade......Understood?"

He nods his head and I grin. "Good...in two hour time we will return...make sure no other but yourself are near the stables....."

"Y-yes......"

I quickly cut his bonds on his hands. "If you run.....I will find you boy...."

Standing up I walk to Farlan as I mount my horse. "Will you truly spare him Captain?"

A dark chuckle escapes my lips. "I will spare him.....but I didn't say anything about you....Come First Mate...."

Pulling the hood down over my face again I whip the reins as my horse races off into the night and through the back entrance way once the guards went to get drinks.

Riding along the dirt road I glance to Farlan and he points up ahead. Nodding I turn to where he motioned, and soon we find ourselves on the same beach when we first arrived almost two weeks ago. Pulling my horse to a stop I jump off and walk her to a tree where I tie her reins.

"Good girl...wait here for me.." She neighs and I pet her nose before looking to Farlan who ties his horse. "My ship better not be a mess..." I growl out as we walk to the long boat.

"I instructed them to keep it clean....and you did as well....they wouldn't want to chance upsetting you.

Ignoring his statement as Farlan pushes it into the water as I climb in. He follows and takes the oars and paddles around the huge rock cliff. The minute my ship is in view I grin. "I'm home....."

"Captain the light signal..."

Picking up the dim lantern I hold it up. Instantly I see a candle flicker to life on the ship. Using my hand I wave it in front of the light in a specific pattern causing more lights to brighten the deck of my ship. Finally reaching the boat a rope ladder is thrown over to us as Farlan lashes the long boat to my ship. Grabbing the ladder I climb up. Throwing my leg over the rail I stand there and push my hood off.

"CAPTAIN ON DECK!!!!"

Grinning I watch my crew run around to stand before me.

"Captain welcome back..."

I glance to Smith and Zoe who walk up to me. "I see my commands have been followed." I give them a small nod of my head. "Farlan!"

"Orders Captain...." He speaks walking up next to me.

"Pick the ships finest...a small group of 5 should be enough, then meet in my cabin...."

"Aye aye Captain!"

"Smith...Zoe...with me...." I stomp along the wooden deck making it to my cabin.

Entering my cabin a smirk crosses my lips. Walking to my desk I sit down and pull out a small bottle of rum. I sigh taking a swig, the Prince only has me drinking girly sweet drinks, it makes me sick. I glance up as Zoe and Smith just stand there unsure what to do. Though moments later Farlan enters and I nod in approval at his choices of Isabel, Ral who may be a girly girl but in battle she can handle her own. Jinn, Bozado, and Schultz.

"Captain!" They all salute me properly at the same time.

"I am assigning you all with a great task. In two days time I will get access to the Royal Vault. That night...you are to sneak into the Palace. make your way to the vault and we will steal the treasure."

"And what of the Prince and guards?"

"We kill them all.....however...." I lean in and look into the eyes of each and every one. "The Prince....is mine.....no one touches him but me....I want to see the look in his eyes when his little beloved Lady Levina kills him. Oh and that reminds me....if anyone of you laughs at how I am dressed.....they will join the Prince in death by my hand....am I clear."

"Yes Captain!"

Nodding I take another swig of Rum. "I will have Farlan meet you at the west gate entrance that night at midnight. That is when we make our move. Now get yourselves prepared...."

Watching my crew leave I am left with Farlan, Smith and Zoe.

"Captain...do we need more men?"

Glancing to Smith I scoff. "Isabel, Eld, Gunther, Oluo and Petra are enough. Plus you three and myself."

Smith nods his head.

"Good now Farlan get the boat ready....and bring any supplies with us we may need. We return to the Palace in ten minutes."

"Yes my Captain...."

Watching them all leave me alone I sigh out and pull the shell from my vest pocket. Gazing at it I bring it to my lips and kiss it softly.

"Forgive me my Prince.....my Eren.....I have no other choice.....You're birthday night will mark your death...."

Placing the shell down gently on my desk I stand up and make my way from the cabin to return to the Palace.


	15. Panic at The Palace

My body flies up out of bed the minute I hear loud rushed banging on the door. "Levina! LEVINA!"

Now standing in my room I go to grab my wig quickly when I look to see me still dressed in my mens clothes as I gulp.

"LEVINA OPEN THE DOOR!" I hear the sound of my Prince yelling through it as he bangs harder upon it.

Farlan runs out and he eyes me and rushes to the door. "Get changed.....hurry!"

Nodding I run into the dressing room as I instantly start to pull off my clothes. I hear Farlan open the door and their voices hit my ears.

"Where is she?"

"Your Highness.....what is wrong...." I can tell Farlan is trying to remain calm.

"I just have to see her.....to make sure she is safe..."

"Safe Sire?"

I manage to strip quickly already having on the tight briefs as I pull a dress over my head.

"She is just changing, give her one moment please...." Farlan speaks softly.

Already with an idea of what the Prince will say... I look in the mirror and place on the long black wig securely as I glance to myself and walk from the changing room.

"Eren....is something wro..."

My face instantly heats up in a blush as he wraps his arms around my body in mere seconds and kisses my lips in front of Farlan. My body shivers needing him as he pulls back.

"You're doing it again....you almost smell like an omega Levina...." I gulp nervously.

I haven't taken a pill yet today....and my heat is in about five days from now making my scent stronger then before. My body is desperate to call out to an Alpha.....and here one is.....right before me.

"Forgive me my Prince..."

"Don't be...." He leans in kissing my lips softly. "I like it on you...." He chuckles out as I blush more gazing at him. "But that isn't why I came...."

I look up at him curiously. "why did you Eren? You sounded so panicked...."

"I don't wish to scare you my love.....but it looked like someone tried to steal some horses or something last night...."

"Why would you think that?" I tilt my head as Eren's hands rub my back soothingly.

I feel him kiss my forehead then he looks to Farlan almost more speaking to him. "This morning I went to get my horse.....the stable boy....he was found dead in a stall with his neck slit open...."

"What!" I gasp out trying my best to sound scared as I feel Eren tighten his grip upon me.

"You're safe my love....."

"Did they come for the horses my Prince?"

"That we don't know Farlan....they may have.....or perhaps they came to stop other actions....like tomorrow...."

I keep acting the frightened lady in my Prince's arms as Farlan speaks softly. "You fear someone may try to stop the wedding?"

"It is possible.....Not all in my kingdom wish me to become their King.....and they may try to harm Levina in order to stop it.....this is why I came....I had to make sure she was alright and safe."

"I'm safe Eren.......Farlan would never let harm come to me.." I whisper out weakly.

"Farlan...." I glance up from Eren's chest to look at Farlan as I grin at him from my acting. "Levina is to never be alone....if I am not with her you must be....If anything happened to her....."

"Don't worry Sire.....if anyone tried to harm her....they would have to go through me first...and I am very skilled with a sword....."

"Thank you Farlan..." Eren looks back to me and cups my face in his hands. "I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you.....I love you so much Levina....you are all I can think of......"

"Eren....." I whisper out blushing shyly.

His hands caress my cheek as he smiles and kisses me again. "Farlan....take my bride to be, to the dining hall.....make sure she eats something...."

"You won't join me Eren?"

"I would my love....but I have to deal with this stable boy.....I need to help calm the panic that arose in the palace before the City learns of it....."

"I will take her don't worry....I would never let harm come to my cousin..."

"Good....now go eat Levina...I will come find you once I am finished...." He kisses me once more then leaves instantly as my face goes blank as I look to Farlan.

"Was me killing that boy the smartest move?"

"Yes.." I turn my back to Farlan, my voice it's deep tone once more. "He saw who I was..."

Farlan sighs. "Yes....but he was so afraid he wouldn't tell a soul..you know that.."

"Yes....but." I turn my body around to look at Farlan. "He saw your face first mate.....what would he have done if he saw you walking side by side with me or the Prince?"

I watch him sigh and he nods his head. "No you are right.....better this way then him blowing our cover for tomorrow night. Can't believe you are getting married tomorrow..." Farlan scoffs playfully.

"Shut it Farlan.....It means nothing to me....and you know that...."

"Yah.....I don't believe a word of that.....you love him....." I turn my cold silver eyes to him and glare. "It's obvious....in the end.....can you truly kill him? Levi....you don't want to admit it......I know you don't....the thought terrifies you.......but he is your mate...."

"Nothing terrifies me....and if you say that ever again......." I think back to the date in the city. Him buying me the shell. Us sitting on the beach eating together...

"Levi...." I feel a hand place to my shoulder as I look up startled. "Tomorrow night we leave back to the open water....we will leave Shiganshina far behind......including the Prince if you keep him alive....though if you did....I fear he would only come after us. However if you can't kill him....we could always use him in a way...."

I sigh shoving Farlan's hand off my shoulder. "No need for another way....I will kill him tomorrow night the moment the vault is opened.....I want to watch the look in his eyes as he watches my men stealing the treasure then to see me the one to stab him....." I look to Farlan and nod my head. "Right.....we should go get me something to eat as that is the Prince's wishes...."

"Yah.....come...my lady.."

"Watch it first mate...." I glare at Farlan though a tiny hint of a smile is seen at the corner of my lips before I close my eyes and get back into my character. As we leave for the dining hall. We watch guards running around in search of anyone that may have killed the stable boy. I smile sweetly having Farlan escort me as no one knows the truth.

My heart races though, knowing that after tomorrow.....this is all over. No more dressing up as a girl....no more winning the Prince's heart.....because tomorrow night I will stab it.....


	16. Eternal Bond

I stand in the room alone as I stare at my reflection in the full length mirror. My hands move and touch the smooth turquoise silk fabric that clings to my small framed body. The dress poofs out but not drastically as I am still easily to move around in it.

I gulp nervously. "So today is the day......."

A knock on the door sounds as I whip around in surprise. My long black hair flies around me only to see Farlan enter the room. "Wow......"

"Shut up..." I look back to my reflection trying not to blush.

"Levi......" I feel a hand place itself on my shoulder. "It isn't to late....we could call this whole thing off.....go back to the ship....."

"No......it's too late for that....." I whisper out quietly still staring at my reflection. "The crew comes tonight....there is no turning back.....I will marry the Prince.....get him to lead me to the vault before he touches me.....then I will kill....him." A shooting pain hits my heart as I take a deep breath.

"If you wish me to kill him for you....I will Captain....."

"NO!" I turn to look at Farlan in fright then look down to hide my face. "No.......I will kill him.....he makes me sick.....It will be nice to be rid of him...."

Farlan nods his head. "I will see to it that the crew sneaks in unnoticed through the west gate entrance at midnight...as you instructed..."

I nod my head smoothing the black wig out still gazing at the feminine reflection. "Good....I will have the Prince lead me to the vault at that time....tell him he will finally have me after I see it......then we make our move...."

Farlan nods his head then touches the sword on his waist. "We are to kill any guards who try and stop us right?"

"Yes..." I speak in my deep voice..... "No one will stop us. We will arrive on the ship with the treasure and nothing else." My hands graze the turquoise silk once more. "After today....Lady Levina will no longer exist..."

Farlan looks to my reflection. "So when you arrive the wedding starts?"

"Yes.....The King will announce how his son has chosen his queen....and you will walk me down.....then the huge feast will happen, then the dancing...."

"Then the vault and the death of the Prince......"

I nod my head as my hand touches the knife on my thigh under the dress. "Then the death of the Prince..." My voice is quiet and slightly shaky. I raise my vision and gaze at Farlan's reflection behind me seeing doubt in his eyes. "Don't look at me like that.....once he is dead then my damn Omega urges will quit..." I see Farlan about to speak when I cut him off as I walk over to my pills and take one. "He is not my mate..... don't you dare say it..."

"Levi....I am an Alpha.....your scent doesn't attract me or any of the crews....but the Prince.....he smells the Omega fighting to be let free......you have to know that means something more....."

"I refuse to believe such a thing...." I whisper glaring at my first mate. "Stop questioning your captain.." I turn back around to gaze at my first mate. "This will be just like any other mission.....no strings attached...."

I see Farlan sigh doubting my every word as he remains quiet. "I will check on when you are needed...."

I nod my head as he slips from the door as I once more look to my reflection. The fabric the Prince chose on that date in the city.....it is truly beautiful.....never did I imagine such a dress would be my wedding dress though.... "Fuck Levi.....I never imagined myself in a wedding dress before...." I growl at my thoughts as I groan needing to be done with dressing up as a girl.

Minutes pass by as I walk from the mirror and look to gaze out at the ocean through the window. The ocean has always been my home.....and it always will. Looking at the green/blue water an image of the Prince's eyes enter my mind as my hand raises to my chest. I feel my heart racing as I know I am in too deep.

Though my thoughts are interrupted once the door opens. "Levi....The Prince just entered the hall....and they are waiting for you."

Turning to look at Farlan I nod my head. "Guess we shouldn't keep them waiting....." I whisper out as Farlan holds his arm out to me as I shyly place my arm in his.

Walking from the dressing room I am lead down the hallway through the palace. We pass the grand hall as we walk to the small cathedral in the Palace. Farlan looks to me then squeezes my hand.

"Come on Captain....you've done worse then this before...." He chuckles softly as I smirk.

"Possibly.....but never once in a dress...."

I laugh out dryly as we stand before the doors and Farlan opens them for us to enter.

...

The whole thing honestly was a daze. Walking down the aisle...Farlan handing me to Eren who may I add....looks handsome in his white royal outfit. I could barely keep up with what was all happening. Before I could realize it happened, Eren took my hand and slid the beautiful wedding band onto my left ring finger.

"I do..."

He spoke with zero hesitation as he raises the left hand and kisses the ring softly.

Blushing shyly I then take his matching ring and slide it upon his hand before whispering out. "I do".

Cheers rang out around us in the cathedral as my Prince pulled me in and kissed me deeply before all the witnesses. I was a blushing mess as I kissed him back softly.

"I love you Levina..." His deep voice whispers to me as he holds me to him. A tiny smile creeps on my face as I just sigh out happily.

The cheering quiets down as we pull apart and see the King stand up from his seat. "I give to you Prince Eren....soon to be King. And his bride.....Princess Levina your future Queen. Come my dear."

I walk towards the King and I curtsy as he places a delicate tiara on my head covered in emeralds.

"I am honored to call you my daughter....you make my son the Prince he should be."

Raising my head I smile to the King. "I love him dearly my lord...I am honored to be part of your family."

"Now.....we shall all gather in the grand hall to celebrate my son's 19th birthday and the celebration of his wedding.."

The cathedral empties as I suddenly find myself alone with my Prince as he gazes at me. "Levina....." Soon my back is pressed to the wall as he kisses me deeply. My face grows hot in a blush as I kiss him back before stopping as his hands start to roam my body.

"Eren please...." I push his hands away as I see pure lust in his eyes.

"We agreed to wait till we were wed...." He whispers deeply. "I need to make you mine....I need to mate with you..."

"Eren....we are in a holy building...." I whisper out panicked.

"Then we can go to my chambers...." He growls out as I stumble backwards fighting my omega urges to melt before him.

"Tonight.....can we wait till tonight....please...." I whisper out shyly.

"Why wait till tonight when we can mate now...."

"Now, now my Prince.....I am still a lady....please....let us finish the evening celebrations then we can celebrate later....say after you show me something?"

I watch his eyebrow raise as he looks to me. "And what is it that you would like to see my love?"

"I heard rumors....I want to see it for myself...out of curiosity...the royal vault?"

"The vault?" He looks at me in confusion.

Walking up to him I place my hand to his chest and push his back to the wall playfully as I lean up and whisper. "Show me the vault at midnight....then after....you can have your way with me all you desire my Prince.."

His breathing hitches as he growls out but groans. "Fine....tonight....I can wait for tonight after I show you the vault..."

Smirking I look to him smiling shyly. "I promise Eren....it will be worth the wait...just a couple of hours....then I am forever yours...."

"Oh my love....how you make my heart race..." He growls out taking my hand and soon leads us from the cathedral as I sigh in relief that he took the bait.

...

The evening celebrations went as planned. There was a huge grand feast then a night of dancing and laughing. No one expected anything. I kept the Prince distracted as he was twirling me around the dance floor as he dips me backwards. Looking over my shoulder I see Farlan nod to me as he exits the grand ballroom unnoticed, heading towards the west gate.

Midnight fast approaches as I continue to dance the night away in my Prince's arms.

"You sure you wouldn't rather see the vault tomorrow my love?" Eren whispers to me as I shake my head.

"I know I am asking so much....but I just am curious....I heard it is a grand treasury. I just want to take a peak..."

Eren nods then speaks softly. "Well only the royal family knows where it is or how to get in....and you are a royal now...you have every right. But then....my chambers?"

Gazing up to his face I find myself lost in his turquoise eyes seeing the ocean and I nod. "Yes....then to your Chambers.."

He twirls me out as the turquoise fabric moves around my body gracefully as he pulls me back in. "Have I said how beautiful you are tonight in this dress?"

A tiny laugh escapes me. "Only about a hundred times my Prince."

"Well it's true.....the colour suites you perfectly. And the fit is amazing....How I can't wait to take it off of you..."

"Eren!" I blush madly, making him chuckle deeply as he takes my hand kissing it.

"Shall we retire for the evening?"

Looking to the huge old clock on the wall I see it is fifteen minutes to midnight as I nod my head. "Lead the way..."

"Come my love..." He takes a hold of my hand as we leave the ballroom and he leads me through a maze of the corridors.

The Prince is too distracted as I notice the glint of a sword behind us in the shadows. I see Farlan and my crew as they keep their distance and follow us quietly.

Soon we find ourselves in a deserted corridor that I never been down before. I watch him walk up to a huge tapestry hanging on the wall and pulls it aside revealing a door. He opens it then ushers me inside before closing it behind us. We walk through a secret corridor until we come to a huge brass door that looks impossible to break into.

"Welcome to the vault...." Eren whispers as I watch him pull a chain from around his neck that carries a key, he had hidden beneath his clothes. "This key never leaves me for a moment.....It is my duty to keep it safe.."

"So...you were always the key to opening the vault..." I whisper gazing at him my hand already itching to get my knife.

"Guess you could say that..." He chuckles as he unlocks the door. I silently pull my knife out while his back is to me and hide it so he can't see it in my hand. I watch him open the heavy door and he lets me walk past him. "After you..."

I smile softly at him as I enter the room only to stop and stare around me. This vault is massive as gold coins and brick shine. While jewels and diamonds sparkle as I look around in awe as my pirate self grins.

"Do you like it? Come my love....shall we go to my chambers."

I can't hold it in anymore as I let out my deep laugh. "Such a foolish Prince.....thank you for bringing me here....."

"What...."

I spin around and grab him by the jacket slamming him to the wall as I hold my knife to his neck. "And now.....you will die....." I whisper out deeply.

"Levina......"

He stares at me unable to say a single word as I pull the wig off with my free hand. A clanging rings around us as my beautiful Tiara falls to the ground. "Sorry love....." I stare at him. My heart pains me as I go to slit his throat. Though I can't.....I can't do it.....I gaze into his turquoise eyes and I see the ocean and I can't kill him. Farlan was right.....

Sensing my struggle Eren suddenly grabs me and switches our positions so my back is to the wall.

"Where is Levina.....what have you done with her!"

"You stupid Prince" I spit out. There was no Levina......never was.....But thank you.....for leading me to the vault....I never would have found it without your help....."

"This whole time......."

"Enough of this....." I look over my shoulder and nod as Farlan brings the hilt of his sword up and hits the Prince over the head causing him to collapse to the ground unconscious.

"Need some help Captain?" He smirks at me.

"Shut up...." I look to the crew as I see their eyes go wide seeing me in a dress as I death glare at them all as they look away. "Get to work....we don't have much time....."

"And of the Prince? Shall we tie him up...leave him here?" I look to Farlan and smirk.

"I have a better plan....Shiganshina is more powerful then we thought....we could use him.....as leverage over the King....."

"Captain?"

"We will use him as ransom......" I look to Smith suddenly. "You know what to do.... As for the rest of you.....start moving!"


	17. The Black Titan

My Senses start to return to me as I smile thinking of yesterday. I proved my father wrong and married for love. I now have a wife and she is perfect. Thinking of yesterday I grow confused though. Why can't I remember past the dancing? Did I drink that much wine....I growl out myself. For the first time I mated with Levina.......and I don't even remember it......

Waking up more I freeze. The feeling of my soft mattress...the silk sheets on my skin doesn't hit me. Instead I am cold....and I smell the ocean strongly.

My turquoise eyes fly open as I gasp out.

"WHAT THE HELL!!"

Oh I am far from my cozy luxurious bedroom....Instead I find myself in a prison cell of sorts. I feel pain in my arms and I notice they are chained to the wall keeping them held up on both sides of my head. My body is sitting on the ground. Though I do take notice of it being the cleanest cell I have ever seen, but that is besides the point.

"LEVINA!!"

I scream out in fear of what happened to her. I have no idea where she is...let along where the fuck I am.

I try to pull my hands free of the shackles holding them up feeling my arms and wrists growing sore and cramped at the angles. However they don't budge at all. I growl out knowing I need to escape...I need to search for Levina....if anyone touched or wronged her.....

My thoughts are broken apart when I hear footsteps approaching.

"Ahhh the little Prince is awake....good. Our Captain will be pleased to learn this..." I stare up at a tall blonde who is taller then me. He glares down at me with his deadly blue eyes. I sense his Alpha blood as I stare at him.

"Where the hell am I...who the fuck are you?" I spit out in a demand. "What the hell did you do with my Levina!"

The man just pushes aside my questions as he laughs darkly. "Oh Prince.....your commands don't work on me....we are no longer in the Kingdom you rule....." My eyes open wider as I look to a small circular window trying to see out of it....but all I see is sky from my angle I'm chained at.

"Tell me where I am!" I hiss out, while staring at the man as he unlocks the cell door.

"Where are you?" He only laughs as he walks up and grips the collar of my royal shirt, the same outfit I wore at the party. Minus the white jacket that I removed before the dancing started.

"Tell me....NOW!" I demand.

I see joy flash through his blue eyes as I guess this man is used to dealing with prisoners.

"Welcome aboard the Black Titan your Highness...." He pushes my back against the wall tightly as he unshackles my wrists. I wince in pain as the fall from the position they been stuck in for who knows how long.

"The....."

"You heard me........the Black Titan.." He grins as he now chains my wrists together.

My heart pounds. I was kidnapped by pirates? But not just any pirates......the deadliest Pirate ship ever known.

"Where are you taking me....." I speak trying to remain calm as he starts to drag me out of the cell.

"Captain wants to see you."

I gulp. Levi Ackerman is the most feared Pirate to ever live. I heard stories of him from Palace guards. He is said to normally stab you in the heart first before allowing any to speak. He is cruel and doesn't care for anyone's life but that of his and his crew. He is told to be the deadliest Alpha even to be born.

Out of the cell I glance around the others but there is no sign of my love anywhere. I can only hope they didn't capture her as well.

"Get moving...." The man pulls on the chain he holds that is connected to my two wrists. I stumble slightly as he yanks me up a flight of stairs. The closer to the top I can start to hear voices.

Watching him open up a door I am blinded by bright light as I squeeze my eyes shut for a moment before slowly blinking them open. Harsh wind blows my brown hair around my face as I look around in all directions only to see nothing but water. There is zero sign of land, meaning zero chance of me escaping.

Crew members run around the ship most stopping to look upon me as I get pulled past. I sense nothing but Alphas and Betas. No Omega's anywhere.

"Hurry it up!"

"Ahh!" I gasp out as he yanks my wrists making me stumble and fall to my knees.

"Smith.....careful with him.....The Captain has plans for him...."

My eyes open wide recognizing that voice. My head shoots up as I stare at the man I thought I could trust. "Farlan......"

He ignores me as Smith speaks. "The Captain instructed me to deliver him once he was awake."

Farlan was a pirate? This whole time? but what....how.....My mind goes crazy racing in circles. But if Farlan was a pirate.....what of Levina?

"Take him to the Captain's quarters and make sure he can't get loose...." Farlan speaks with authority as he looks up to the helm of the ship. "I will tell the Captain he is there waiting...."

I follow his gaze only to see a man at the helm, his hands on the wheel. The harsh wind blows his black hair around his face only for my heart to skip a beat as I stare at him. An image of being in the vault enters my mind. Levina......the deep voice.....him removing the wig.....

"Take him off deck now Smith.."

Farlan walks off up the stairs to the helm beside the feared Pirate captain himself. The man who I feared.....I may have married.

The man named Smith pushes my body harshly into the Captain's private quarters. I stare around seeing a bed, his desk. I get pulled to the wall where I once more get chained up so I can't leave.

"Captain will be here any moment. If you want to live....don't speak unless spoken to." He leaves me alone in the room as I stand up and pull on the chains but they don't budge. This only makes my wrists go red and hurt even more as I sigh and look around the room.

Though my attention is caught off guard seeing the turquoise dress hanging up with the black wig beside it. My heart pounds in my chest as I realize how much I was played and fooled. The tiara I picked for Levina.....there it was sitting on his desk. My eyes scan the room more as I spot the turquoise and pink sea shell I bought for him on our date.

"This whole time........she was.........a he......I fell in love.......with a man......" My eyes close as Levina's scent hits me hard. My heart pounds in my chest by learning all this as I hear the door open. I gulp as I smell her...no not her...him....I smell him.....I blink my eyes open as I look into his silver eyes as his deep voice chuckles out.

"Now......welcome to my world..."


	18. Levi Ackerman

"Captain.....he is awake." Farlan speaks as he walks up to stand beside me.

I keep my eyes on the ocean before me. My hands grip the helm tighter. "I know...I can sense him."

I hear Farlan sigh as he lowers his voice. "Smith took him to your chambers. What will you do?"

"I don't know....." I speak the truth. I am hit with the Prince's scent as I glance down to where he was moments ago to see him gone.

"Levi....." Farlan leans in mumbling for only me. "You need to be careful. Being near him brings out your omega.....and your heat...."

"I know!" I snap out. "Don't remind me." I look out to the ocean knowing we are no where near land. "We wont make it to a port in time...."

Normally when my heats hit I have the ship docked at a pirate port. This way most of the crew is out doing whatever the hell they do. Leaving me alone as I lock myself in my chambers for days trying to suppress the need of an Alpha.

Since bringing the Prince on board I have taken triple the amount of pills that I should be. But honestly I don't think it will help at all.

"Once my heat hits....he will know....he will know I'm omega....the crew.....will finally know..."

"We will have to keep him locked in the cell.....and away from you."

"Agreed....but as for now. First mate take the Helm....I must go.....welcome our prisoner."

Before Farlan can say another word I walk off. My black boots stomping along the wooden deck until I stand before the door. I grab the handle and pull the door opened stepping inside seeing the Prince with his eyes squeezed shut.

Seeing this view I can't help but to chuckle darkly. I know he saw the dress, the wig, the tiara....I know he figured it out.

"Now......welcome to my world..." I watch his ocean eyes open wide as he stares up at me. I stand there silent as we gaze into each others eyes before he stands up.

"This whole time.......Levina...."

I scoff and walk over to my desk I sit down leaning back in the chair. "I was so sure you would have seen through my act.....but you fell for it...you fell in love with a girl that doesn't even exist....I bet you must feel pretty stupid..." I pull out my knife and run the blade along my fingers. "And the name is Levi...Levi Ackerman...Captain of the Black Titan."

"Why did you bring me here? Why didn't you kill me when you got the treasure?" I watch him glare at me as he tugs on the chains.

I hide the beating heart in my chest by chuckling darkly. "No point in hurting yourself my Prince....you won't be getting free of those shackles..unless I allow you free." I lean forward on my desk eyeing him as he stops struggling. "And yes...I planned to kill you from day one...but plans changed. I learned I had other uses of you...."

"Other uses?" He looks to me confused. "What more can I do for you? You tricked me...made me a complete fool....now you want more?"

"I will use you to gain control over Shiganshina....I'm sure your father would do anything to pay off a ransom to get you back."

"Think that all you want then....." He mutters and looks down. "How could you do it...."

"Do what?" I ask bored of this talking.

"Pretend to love me.....to lie in such a way." I watch his hands form into fists and my eyes go to his wedding band on his left hand. "You had to have meant it......"

"Meant it?" I roll my eyes trying to stay calm. "I despised every moment of it...it made me sick acting in such a way."

"Don't lie to me! I know you meant it!" I stare at the Prince as he bursts out. "You love me!"

A tightening in my chest makes it almost hard to breath as I stand up from my chair. "I do not....nor have I ever loved you....it was all an act...."

A laugh escapes the Prince. "An act? Then why the fuck are you still wearing your wedding band...."

"Wha...." I glance down to my left hand and just like he said. The wedding band is still on my finger. "That means nothing.....it is a part of the treasure...."

"Don't give me that bull shit! Like it or not.....Captain..." He growls out and stares at me. "We legally got married.....no matter what you say.....you are my wife...."

Before I realize what was happening I had the Prince slammed against the wall my knife held to his neck. "I am no ones.....wife...."

"You're my wife......our souls are eternally bonded...you belong to me." He whispers out as I press the blade of my knife closer to his throat.

"I belong to no one......" I growl out before my entire body starts to shake as I shiver. I watch the Prince eye me, before I see realization shine in his ocean hues.

"I knew it..." He whispers darkly.

"Knew what exactly." I growl out my knife still to his throat.

I watch his eyes close as he inhales a deep breath before sighing out. "You are no Alpha.....or Beta....." My eyes grow wide as I grip my knife tighter. "You are what I hate most in this world....how ironic of me.....falling in love with an omega...."

"Shut up.....I am no omega...." The grip on my knife slips as it falls to the ground. Taking this chance the Prince grabs me with his hands ignoring the chains and pushes my back to the wall. My silver eyes open wide.

"Not an omega my ass..." He growls out and leans in closer to me. "I can sense it......your omega is calling out to me....." He whispers darkly as I shiver gulping nervously. "I never imagined my one true mate would be male......but here we are.......and honestly...I don't care."

"Call me your mate one more time and I will kill you..." I hiss out.

"You couldn't kill me before...back in the vault....I daresay you can't now....deny it all you want Levi.......Captain of the Black Titan.....but you want me as much as I want you...."

"Now you're just talking shit....."

"Am I?"

Suddenly I feel warmth on my lips as my eyes open wide. I try to push him off but my body shivers out giving into my omega urges as my eyes close as I kiss him back. My heart races in my chest as I hear and feel him growl. His hands still chained up grip my body as he shoves his tongue past my lips. Trying my best not to, I can't help the soft moan that escapes my lips as we continue kissing.

He pulls away from the kiss and I almost find myself pouting as he whispers into my ear. "I can sense it......mm your heat is almost here.....how I am going to fuck you so hard to calm it..." He watches my entire body shake as I almost collapse at the mere thought. "I know you want it......my hard dick thrusting inside you....."

"I do....." I whisper out not realizing what I was saying until I gasp out and cover my mouth with my hands.

A smirk forms on his lips, "fuck I am so making you mine.....you are mine.....no other can fucking touch you....."

I gaze up at him only to have him look away the moment a knock sounds on my door. This breaks my previous thoughts up as I push him away and rush to my desk gripping it almost collapsing on top of it as Farlan enters.

"Captain....I sensed....." Farlan stares at me and my state then glances to the smirking Prince.

"Your captain isn't as tough as the stories tell....."

"He can kill anyone in a heartbeat....he has and he will..."

"Anyone maybe....but not the Alpha his omega self craves for....." I hear the Prince whisper all smug like as I pant heavily trying to calm my urges.

"Get.....him.....out of ....here...." I whisper out weakly reaching for my pills knowing they won't help me now anyways but I still take three of them.

Farlan grabs Eren's shirt and growls out. "What the hell did you do to him!"

I turn and gasp out at the sight before hearing the Prince's deep voice growl out. "I did nothing.....but kiss him....and tell him who he belongs too......I am his husband after all.....he is my wife...."

"The Captain belongs to no one...."

"Wrong...he is my one true mate.....he is my omega....."

"Farlan get him out of here!" I gasp out never feeling this way before once in my life. My body is trying to force my heat to start earlier then it should, as I collapse to the floor. "Oh god....."

Eren instantly looks to me lust filling his eyes. I bite my lower lip trying to contain my panting as I try to regain myself.

"FARLAN!" I hear the chain being undone as Farlan drags the Prince to the door as I grab the desk and pull myself to stand back up. I can't bring myself to look at them as I just whisper out. "Lock him back....in the cell...."

"Levi....wait.....You need me!" Eren calls out to me. "I love you!"

That was the last thing I heard before the door opened and shut and I was left alone. I walk to my bed and collapse upon it as I let out the huge breath I was holding.

"I hate.....being an omega...."


	19. Omega on Board

Taking a deep breath I leave my Captain's quarters needing to keep up appearances. My heat is basically here, as I try to suppress my omega urges.

"Captain on Deck!" Isabel calls out from her perch in the crows nest, as my crew straightens up.

I walk past them all, and up to the helm where Farlan is. His hands on the ships wheel he looks to me. "I can smell it...." He whispers, "And I am not the only one....."

Remaining quiet I cross my arms keeping my face straight and blank of emotion.

"Captain....Levi..."

"There is nothing I can do to stop it anymore...the pills no longer work...I can't suppress it Farlan...How far from land are we?"

Farlan just shakes his head. "Two days at the least..."

The wind blows around us. My black hair moves around my face as my clothing rustle from it. "I can't hold it back that long....." I whisper out faintly.

Whispers break out on the deck as I glance down to my crew.

"Do you smell that?"

"Where is it coming from?"

"Omegas aren't allowed on the ship...."

"No....there is definitely an Omega on board...."

"Captain....what are my orders?" Farlan speaks to me. "When they realize it is you they smell...to learn their beloved feared Captain is an omega.....especially in heat....."

"Anyone of the Alphas may try to take me...." I finish his sentence. A sigh escapes my lips. I have kept my secret hidden for years...but now...

"You need to make it clear you are taken..."

Turning to face Farlan I glare at him. "I am not taken...."

"You know what I mean....and you know whom I speak of.....You want him Captain...I can see it. If you two mated....the crew would back off. The Prince is the strongest Alpha on board this ship. No one would dare challenge him...."

"The Prince......" Just the thought of him makes my entire body shiver. "Eren....." Whispering his name I have to bite my lower lip to suppress a small whine as I grip onto Farlan to not collapse. "Hahh shit....."

Farlan takes a deep breath only to shake his head. "Damn it Levi....your scent is calling out to me now.....this can't keep up...you have to fix this....."

"How..." I growl out.

"Have the Prince come to you....give yourself to him....stop denying your feelings...."

"If I did that......then I would be accepting who I am....who I fought so long and hard to not be...." I push myself off Farlan and stand up straight. "I am the Captain of this ship....the most feared Pirate on these waters. I can't have that ruined...."

"Captain, your crew would understand....they know who you are....I daresay they would still fear you learning the truth....it makes you that much more frightening..."

The wind around us picks up once more this time stronger then before. The crew's whispers grow louder as I hear boots running up the steps to the helm.

"Captain......do you smell that.....there is an omega on board the ship!"

Spinning around I find myself facing Smith and Zacharius. Behind them below on deck I see the other crew members staring up to me.

"Captain orders.....do we hunt them down and kill them?" Smith asks quickly. "We need to remove the Omega before they take the crews Alphas over..."

The wind hits me hard again as I shiver out weakly. I remain silent as I watch both taller men open their eyes wide.

"Capatin.......you're..."

"Still the deadliest pirate you will meet and he will cut out your tongues if you finish that sentence..." Farlan whispers out darkly. "I suggest you two back away slowly....."

A chuckle escapes Smith's lips. "Well this just got interesting...."

Zacharius speaks up. "Captain.....the smell....the scent.....it is strong..."

"Shut up....." I whisper out in a growl. "I know damn it.....keep this to yourselves...." I hiss out. "I am not to be disturbed......" I push past them all only to come face to face with the rest of my crew. My body tenses up as I see the look in the Alphas eyes. I gulp then yell out. "GET BACK TO WORK!"

Taking a step forward I collapse as I cry out in a whimper feeling my heat hit me hard.

I hear growls around me as I look up to see hunger in the Alphas eyes. I go to speak out when I see two forms before me. One being Farlan and the other Zoe.

"Captain gave an order....back to work..." Farlan growls out.

"But the Captain......he is......omega...."

"And the Captain is still the same man who would gladly cut your hearts out....now, BACK TO WORK!"

Zoe grabs me and pulls me up and walks me to my chambers as I know I am ruined. But more then that.....I know how long it has been for the Alphas....how much they want an omega to play with. I shiver out whimpering as I need to find release....as my body begs and calls out for it.

"Farlan....you know what must be done..." Zoe whispers as he runs off. I allow Zoe to lead me to my chambers as she glares at everyone we pass. In my chambers I collapse on my bed. I can already feel my ass getting wet from my body already lubricating itself.

"Hahhh hahh shit......oh god..."

"Do what you must to calm your heat.....I will make sure no one steps inside to touch you..." She pulls out her sword and leaves to stand guard outside my chambers.

I hear her harsh words and growls through the door but I can't focus on that. I need to release....my body is begging for it. I pull my pants and boxers off as I whimper out whining as I push a finger inside my own body.

...

I growl out as all I can smell is him....my mate. I can smell his heat. It calls out to me and it is driving me mad. I pull harshly on the chains that are shackled to my wrists. I don't care that I am bleeding from them. I need them off. I need to get to him.

I hear footsteps running and I look up. Farlan stands there breathing heavily.

"What is happening.....The Captain..." I growl out.

"He needs you.....the entire ship knows he is an omega...his heat...."

My turquoise eyes flash deadly. "I will kill any that touches my mate...."

Watching Farlan pull out keys I see him unlock the door. "I am doing this for the Captain. He refuses to believe you are his mate....show him you are....cover your scent over him....you are the strongest Alpha aboard this ship....no one would question you your highness."

"I can smell his heat from here......." I growl out pulling on the shackles as Farlan enters the cell.

"He is in his chambers...."

That was all he said as he unshackled my wrists and I push past him running from the cell. I go up the stairs taking two at a time. His scent hits me harder as I growl out making my way to the main deck. And that is where I see the crews Alphas trying to get past one stopping them.

Anger takes me over as I run forward and start to push them out of the way. My eyes show my Alpha taking over as they slowly step away from me seeing my strength.

"No one touches what is mine...." I growl out seeing fright in some of their eyes as I stare at the one blocking the door. "Let me pass before I kill you..."

She immediately moves as I enter the room shutting the door. I inhale a deep breath only to growl out deeply as I turn around. There on his bed half naked was my omega. His finger thrusting into his own ass for release as I already start removing all of my clothes.

"Levi....."

His face snaps up as he hears me and sees me already shirtless. I kick my boots off and my pants as he only pants and whimpers out. I walk to him as I hear him whisper weakly.

"Please....it hurts.....it hurts so much...."


	20. Heats, Lust & Love

Whimpers escape my lips as I lay curled up on my bed. Moving my finger in and out of my ass isn't helping with the pain I am feeling. I need to release but this isn't working....I need something more.....and I know what I need....but I refuse to go ask for it....for him...

Never hearing the door open up I let my finger move faster as it slides through my already lubricated wet hole.

"Levi....."

Hearing the deep voice I look up already seeing him removing all of his clothing. I am so out of it needing to be pleasured I am unsure if he is truly here or if I'm imagining this. I watch him remove his pants to reveal a huge bulge in his boxers before he pulls those off as well leaving himself naked. I feel my omega calling out to him....out to my Prince.

"Please....it hurts.....it hurts so much...."

A deep growl escapes his lips as I find myself flipped onto my back suddenly. My finger removed from my ass as I blush staring up into his turquoise eyes. "You're mine....say it....."

Looking off shyly he grasps my face in one hand to have my gaze on his again. "I....." I know there is no denying it anymore. "I'm yours...." As much as it kills me giving into my omega self...my heart is racing with excitement.

"Yes you are.....No Alpha will ever touch you.....ever......" He growls out hearing me whimper. "Now.....let me help calm your heat my lovely wife..."

About to snap at him for calling me his wife again. I open my mouth to argue only to have a gasp escape as I feel his huge erection pressing against my entrance.

"As much as I'm dying to thrust madly and roughly inside you....this is our first time......" I feel his hand on my cheek as he caresses it with his thumb. I can't help but find my face leaning into the burning sensation of his skin on mine.

"Eren.....please......it hurts....." I weakly cry out. "I...need you..." I blink my silver eyes up at him and I see a flash of lust shine in his ocean like eyes.

I blush madly the moment he grasps both of my knees and pushes them towards my chest leaving my ass wide open for him. "You drive me wild....you have since I first laid eyes on you at that party...." He gazes at me before I feel him shove his huge dick inside of my body.

"AHH!!!" My eyes fly opened at feeling how huge he truly is. I can feel my walls stretching as I whimper out.

"Fuck Levi......you're so tight my love.....holy fuck you feel mm amazing.." He growls out as I gasp out, my toes curling at the sensation of him stretching me.

"Hahh hahh oh god...." My head pushes back into the bed as I cry out. "HAHH EREN!!"

A grin forms on his lips as he pushes fully inside me and holds himself there letting me adjust. "That's right my love.....scream my name....let everyone on this ship know you are mine.....scream for me.."

I blink my eyes as some tears form at the feeling of all of this. "Shit.....Eren.....it hurts....." I whisper out weakly. "Fuck me......please....please my prince....."

"If that is my Omega's wish..." His voice is deep and dominating as a shiver runs through my body. I gaze up at him, my face red as he starts to pull out. A sharp inhale escapes my lips as Eren quickly pushes back inside me. "Mmm your ass is so lubricated....you have been needing this badly...."

More then anything do I want to hit that damn sexy smirk off his face and to stab him in the heart...but my omega...oh god, is loving every moment of his touch. Soft gasps of pleasure escape me as my Prince starts to pick up in pace at his thrusting.

"I...ahhh mm never...mated before....." I gasp out as he slams inside me.

Soft pants escape his soft pink lips as he keeps thrusting in and out of my body. "Me either......I hahh ahh shit this is amazing....."

My eyes open wide at this. "I thought....AHH!" I throw my body back into the sheets more.

"No.....I played with Betas.....never hahhh shut up....enough talking...." He growls out as he has me wrap my legs around his body as he starts to quicken his pace. "I hope you know....once you cum.....I won't be stopping...."

I stare up at his face. I see lust and love in his eyes as I blush madly. I help to meet his thrusts as I rock my hips to him. My mind grows blank the minute his dick slams against my prostate. My legs around his body tighten like mad as I cry out. "EREN!!!! THERE!!!!! THERE!!!"

Eren growls deeply as he kneels and grips my hips. I squeeze my legs around him as he quickens his pace as he hits my prostate with each thrust. "Fuck yes......scream....scream my name..."

"EREN! EREN! EREN!!!" I scream his name out loudly each time my prostate is slammed into. I feel him quicken the thrusts more as I feel my walls already tightening around him. "I'm....going to..... AHH!"

My face heats up madly as my body trembles as I gasp out cumming from pleasure.

"Hahhh ahhh..." My body grows sensitive as my legs are about to unlatch from my Prince.

"Don't take your legs off of me....I told you Love...I wont be done with you..." Eren whispers deeply as I try my best to keep them tight around his body. "Arms around my neck....now..."

"Eren......Eren it's so sensitive....." I whisper as I do as my Alpha instructs and wrap my arms around him.

"Yes....but I can still smell your heat.....it isn't close to being over...." his words speak the truth as I to feel the need for release again. I blush as his dick remains in my body as his hands wrap around my back as he stands up with me clinging to him. "Fuck you are so beautiful..."

I blush at his words as I soon find my back pressed against one of my walls. "And hahhhh ahhh you're so....so handsome..."

A cocky smirk forms on his lips. "I know..."

How I want to smack that smirk off but instead whisper out. "Eren......kiss me my Prince...."

His lips slam to mine as he starts to pull out then thrust back inside of me as he holds me up to the wall. I gasp out as he uses this chance to shove his tongue past my lips. Muffled moans escape me as I let him have his way with me.

My hands run through his brown hair as I moan out squeezing my legs around him tighter. Soon my hands start to roam down to his neck, then his shoulders, and to chest as I feel all his strong muscles.

"Fuck.....your hands on me.." He whispers as he breaks the kiss for me to catch breath. "I love it....I love you Levi...."

"I love you too.....my Prince..." I whisper out quietly as I don't even know how much time has passed since we started to make love. "How.....how haven't you cummed yet....."

I moan out as I tremble only to come once more splattering his stomach with my seed once more. "Because....hahh I am your Alpha....and I need to please you....for as long as your heat lasts...." He holds my trembling body tighter to his as he keeps his thrusts going.

...

The moon is high in the sky as the ship moves with the waves. However the crew all sit wide awake covering their ears trying and preying for sleep.

"EREN!!!"

My screams haven't stopped for two whole days. I am shaking and trembling as I am before my Prince on my bed on my hands and knees. His hands on my hips as he slams deeply into me from behind.

"Hahh ahhh shit Levi.....two days.....of constant sex......fuck I want to cum inside you....." I shiver at the thought knowing my heat is finally dying down. "Such a greedy Omega..... You have cummed almost once an hour....."

"Eren.....Eren.....EREN!!!!" My hands grip the bedding of the disheveled bed. My pillow is on the floor as the bedding is barely on the mattress anymore. My entire Captain's quarters is a mess. We did it everywhere....the bed multiple times....the wall....the floor...the desk....my chair....and only finally can I feel the end coming.

"Oh my love....I can feel it.....my edge is building....."

I nod my head. "Fill me up........my Alpha.."

His hands grip my hips harder as he starts to pound inside me quicker and deeper once more hitting my poor abused prostate, as he makes me scream out again.

"MY PRINCE!!!!! EREN!!!!! I....I.....AHHHH!!!!" I scream out loudly as I cum onto the bed but this time it is so different.

Eren growls out louder as I feel himself tremble in pleasure. His hands on my hips pull my ass against him tightly as he holds himself inside me deeply. His breathing is rough as he spills his load deep within me. "Hahh ahhhh shit......Levi...." He voice is shaking as he moans out before he starts to slowly and sloppily thrust some more to help us both ride off the final high of my heat.

My body is a shaking mess as I moan out feeling some drool slip from my lips and glide down my chin as I shake and shiver at the feeling of his seed inside me. "Hahh shit......."

My mind grows blank as I feel him still inside me twitching as he leans down and gently kisses my back softly. "Finally.....we became one...." His voice isn't the deep growl it has been the past two days...but soft and filled of nothing but love. "Sleep my love.....you're body needs to rest and gain it's strength once more..."

I blink my tired eyes as my heat is finally gone. I feel him pull his now limp dick out as his strong hands help me lay down. I shiver from the cold air that now prickles on my sweat covered skin.

"Here my beautiful wife...." I feel him lay a thick warm blanket over my naked body and he stands up stretching and fetches my discarded pillow. I let him move my body so I am now on the pillow and the blanket over me while he dresses.

"Where are you going...." I whisper out, my omega self not wanting him to leave me alone in such a vulnerable state.

I watch a beautiful smile appear on his lips as he walks over and kisses my head. "I will be right back...let me get you some water and food...your body needs it....until then....sleep my wife..."

I blink my eyes up at him only to feel them drift shut as sleep finally takes over my exhausted form. Eren brushes my hair from my face and leaves my quarters once fully dressed to find me, his lover some food.

I know I should hate all this....but....I can't help but hug the blanket as a soft smile forms on my lips as I sleep peacefully. My dreams filled of nothing...but my husband....my Prince.


	21. Epilogue

"The King and his men  
stole the Queen from her bed  
and bound her in her bones  
the seas be ours and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam

Yo ho, all hands  
Hoist the colours high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars  
Never shall we die

Now some have died  
and some are alive  
and others sail on sea  
with the keys to the cage  
and the Devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green.

Yo ho, haul together  
Hoist the colours high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars  
Never shall we die

The bell has been raised  
from it's water grave  
Hear it's sepulchral tone?  
A call to all  
pay heed the squall  
and turn yourself toward home

Yo ho, haul together  
Hoist the colours high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars  
Never shall we die

Yo ho......"

The harsh ocean breeze blows my black hair around as my hands hold onto the wheel. I stare out at the ocean as the age of the past ten years can be seen in my features. The day my crew learned the truth of me those many years ago...that day changed my entire life. I remember it as if it was yesterday...

"Here....eat this my love..." Eren gently woke me up and helped sit up my sore tired body. I leaned into his chest as he fed me food and water.

"Thank you....my Prince.." I am too tired and weak to fight him off.

"So where do we go from here Levi?"

I glance over my shoulder and gaze at him. "I....don't know....I brought you here to use you as ransom....to gain control over your Kingdom....but you said that wouldn't work, why?" I remember his words from the other day. "Why wouldn't your father agree to a ransom?"

I hear Eren sigh as he whispers quietly. "Because with me gone....he will forever be King...he never wanted me to take the crown from him....now he will forever have power. He will never search for me..you granted him his wish."

My heart pains as I look to Eren over my shoulder. "I....I'm sorry....."

"I don't have a home to return to now.....but I wouldn't be able to leave you even if I wanted.....so where do we go from here.....will I be just a prisoner stuck in a cell until you go into heat?"

I can't stop the chuckle, "As tempting as that sounds......I can no longer deny who I am Eren....I still hate being an Omega....god do I hate it.....but one thing I know is true......I love you....and you are my Alpha....my mate....."

That day changed everything.....not only have I accepted who I was and got a mate....but my crew knows the truth now. Though this doesn't change everything....I am still the captain of this ship....I am still the most feared pirate in these waters....and I still do not allow omega's on my ship.

My crew still fears me...just as they should. If anything though, they fear me more now learning I am omega. To think an omega could do what I do....

"Yo ho, all hands  
Hoist the colours high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars  
Never shall we die....

Never shall we die....."

What of my Prince? Well he made home on the ship with me. He finally got his dream....sailing the open waters... And he has become a great member of my crew. Him and Farlan have actually come to share position as my first mate....and it works out great.

Though there is one more change on the ship now.....

I hear the running sound of his boots before I feel the small arms around my body. I glance down at the youngest member of my crew. His dark brown hair that is almost black blows around his face. He looks up to me and blinks those turquoise eyes I love.

"Farlan said a ship is ahead of us.....are we going to go plunder?"

The smirk shows on my lips. "Yes Rivaille...and what is the number one rule...."

"No Prisoners....."

"There is no doubt that he is your son...." I look up smirking as I see my Prince walk up to me.

"Our son....." I correct him.

I always knew male omegas could get pregnant....but I never imagined I ever would...yet the ten year old boy before us is witness that I could. Rivaille Ackerman....we agreed him to take my name as it is feared across the oceans. Every pirate captain needs an heir right? He is Alpha like his father, and just as cruel as me.

With the ship ahead of us in the water Farlan runs to the helm and gazes at the three of us. "Captain....our orders?"

Eren and Rivaille take the wheel from my hands as I pull out my sword shouting out. "HOIST THE COLOURS!!!" The wind blows my black hair around my face as my silver eyes glint. "and leave no prisoners alive....."  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say, I hope you all enjoyed my story.  
> This book was so much fun to write. 
> 
> I will be posting more stories on here.  
> I hope you liked this one enough to check out my others coming soon!
> 
> I love you all dearly  
> PinkAngel~


End file.
